Into The Twilight
by MissCanada
Summary: Twilight/Smallville, Clark et Isabella Kent se rendent à Forks pour passer la prochaine année avec leur père, Charlie. Ils y rencontreront une famille bien étrange....
1. Chapter 1

Une fic Smallville/Twilight!!!

Les membres de la famille Cullen sont connus pour être bien étranges dans la petite ville de Forks... Carlisle Cullen, un brillant médecin ainsi que sa femme, la belle Esmée, ont tous les deux adoptés 5 adolescents: Emmett Cullen âgé de 19 ans, Alice Cullen âgée de 15 ans, Edward Cullen âgé de 17 ans ainsi que les jumeaux Rosalie et Jasper Hale. Une famille bien étrange, solitaire et unit par quelque chose de mystérieux... Ils sont tous très pâle, ont les yeux couleur de miel...

Clark et Isabella Kent, 18 et 17 ans, sont obligés d'aller passer la nouvelle année scolaire chez leur père Charlie Kent à Forks, à leur plus grand malheur. En effet, la petite ville de Forks, dans l'état de Washington est bien loin de leur paisible petite ville de Smallville situé au Kansas. Pour Clark et Bella, Forks est synonyme de pluie, de nuages constants, de froid et d'humidité, bref mauvais temps à volonté contrairement à Smallville qui elle est toujours ensoleillée! Renée Swan, leur mère s'est en effet remariée avec un homme de 35 ans jouant au baseball. Tout les deux vont alors passé l'année en Europe pour la carrière de Phil.

Lois Lane est une jeune fille de 20 ans issue d'une mère autochtone de la tribu des Quileute et d'un père blanc. Elle vit à La Push, réserve amérindienne situé à Forks. Sa mère, Ellen est décédé d'un cancer du sein alors qu'elle avait huit ans et son père, Sam ne s'en était jamais remis et avait sombré dans l'alcool, obligeant sa plus vieille à assumer, avec l'aide de son oncle Billy Black, l'éducation de sa jeune sœur, Lucy. Lois est très attachée à son cousin Jacob Black, qu'elle considère comme son petit frère.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Pour moi la vie s'était toujours résumé à une chose: Protéger ceux-que j'aimais.  
J'imagine alors que de mourir pour une personne que j'aime n'est pas si dramatique, c'est même la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on puisse donner.

Mais quand je le regarde...

Ces yeux... Ils sont froid... affamés... ils veulent me faire souffrir...

Mais je vais tout affronter... pour eux...

Charlie... Clark... Renée... Chloé… Jacob...

Pour lui...

Je suis prête!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

_**Forks**_

Les champs de maïs ne m'avaient jamais semblés aussi attirants de toute ma vie... Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je ne les reverrai plus durant un bon moment. L'odeur des champs et les paysages campagnards que j'avais toujours connus seront malheureusement bientôt très loin derrière moi... à plus de 3 heures de vol...  
- Allez Bella! Votre avion part bientôt! me cria Phil, le nouveau mari de ma mère, Renée.  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir tout en m'avançant lentement vers mon destin...  
Juste avant d'entrer dans la voiture, j'entendis sangloter cette nunuche de Lana Lang.  
- Ah Clark... Mon chaton, tu vas tellement me manquer!  
J'osai un regard moqueur vers cet idiot qui me servait de grand frère. À le voir allé, j'aurais juré qu'il allait lui aussi se mettre à brailler!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Bébé... Ce n'est que pour une année.  
Lana le serra dans ses bras et continua de chigner.  
- Mais mon Clarkie... je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'en va là... loin de moi... à cause d'ELLE.  
ELLE, c'était moi! Bella Kent et Lana Lang me détestait parce que mon idiot de frère poule avait décidé de me suivre à Forks au lieu de partir pour l'Europe avec Renée et Phil.  
Moi bien sûr, on ne me faisait pas confiance! Isabella ne pouvait rester seule à Smallville et si elle ne venait pas en Europe, Isabella se devait d'aller chez son père à Forks!  
La voix de mon frère me revînt aux oreilles.  
- Tu sais bien que je dois veiller sur elle. Mon père sera toujours absent, à cause de son travail. Et Isabella est tellement vulnérable! Tu comprends n'est-ce pas, Lana?  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard noir à Clark.  
- C'est BELLA! lui cri ai-je.  
Lana Lang grogna et me fusilla du regard. Je savais clairement ce qu'elle pensait à ce-moment même... Elle se disait que Bella ne me convenait définitivement pas. J'étais bien trop maladroite pour porter un tel nom et pas assez jolie pour y faire honneur. Il était vrai qu'avec mon teint pâle, mes yeux marrons et mon côté Tom boy, j'étais loin des canons de beautés contrairement à elle qui donnait la parfaite image de la pom pom girls belle, drôle, gentille, polie et... parfaite! Mais ce n'était qu'une image bien sûr! Cette fille était un véritable cauchemar et jamais je n'avais compris cette obsession que lui vouait mon grand frère depuis près de 10 ans!  
La voix de ma mère se mit alors à raisonner dans mes tympans.  
- On part maintenant! Clark, as-tu vos billets? Isabella, je tes acheté trois boîtes de tampons de plus, je sais que Charlie pourrait se sentir gêné de devoir t'acheter des trucs plus féminins!  
Je mit à rougir instantanément... Je détestais quand Renée abordait ce genre de sujet alors que toute la famille était autour de nous...

Finalement, après plusieurs _Je ne t'oublierai pas_, _Je penserai toujours à toi_, _Ne regarde pas les autres filles_ et plusieurs baisers tous plus dégoutants les uns que les autres de la part de Clark et Lana, nous pûmes enfin partir.  
Assise sur le siège arrière en compagnie de Clark, je me retournai une dernière fois pour la prochaine année afin de voir que nous quittions la ville:

**Smallville****  
****Capital du maïs à la crème****  
****10 500 habitants**

Notre arrivée à l'aéroport de Metropolis se fit près de 3 heures plus tard. J'osais jeter un coup d'œil vers Clark. Le pauvre! Il semblait désespéré! Et dire que LUI, il avait eût la chance de pouvoir rester chez son copain Pete pour l'année... Mais non! Monsieur le grand frère protecteur se devait de suivre sa petite sœur de 16 ans afin de veiller sur elle, même si tout les deux nous savions qu'il ne portait pas notre père dans son cœur.  
En fait, Clark n'avait jamais digéré le divorce de nos parents, bien qu'aucun de nous n'étions assez vieux pour nous en souvenir! J'avais 6 mois et lui presque deux ans. Mais autant j'adore Charlie, autant lui le déteste... va savoir, c'était peut-être à cause du fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu quitter son job de policier à Forks pour s'installer à Smallville près de ses enfants. C'était pourtant Renée qui avait décidé de partir pour Smallville, laissant mon père seul dans notre ville natale.  
Leur mariage éclair, il s'était rencontré un soir dans un bar de Forks et s'étais marié le lendemain, ayant mon frère 9 mois plus tard et moi un an plus tard, avait rendue ma mère plus que malheureuse. La pauvre, jamais elle ne s'était faite au froid, à l'humidité perpétuel, à la pluie et aux nuages de Forks. Elle avait donc quitté Charlie en nous amenant, mon frère et moi.

Renée et Phil nous laissèrent donc, billets en mains, près à partir pour Seattle. Là-bas, Charlie nous y rejoindrait pour nous conduire chez lui. Clark se tourna alors vers moi.  
- Alors, pas trop nerveuse de retourner dans ce bled pourris?  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme.  
- Les vaches, les porcs, les poulets et le blé d'inde vont horriblement me manquer. Ah... et Lana!  
Je me mit alors à feindre les larmes.  
- Ah ma pauvre Lana... ma belle-sœur chérie...  
- La ferme! me dit mon frère en me donnant une bonne taloche derrière la tête.

Voilà qu'on nous appelait maintenant... notre vol allait décoller! Adieu Metropolis! Au revoir Kansas! Par contre, Smallville High n'allait définitivement pas me manquer!  
La jeune agente de bord nous demanda nos cartes d'embarquement. Nous lui tendirent et nous commençâmes à suivre le long couloir qui nous menait vers l'avion.  
À bord, mon frère et moi tentèrent d'apercevoir nos sièges. Clark me sourit.  
- T'as de la chance, sœurette, tu es près du hublot!  
Oh mon Dieu! L'enthousiasme me submergeait...  
- Retenez moi quelqu'un que je ne me précipite en gambadant vers mon siège!  
Clark éclata de rire à mon commentaire et nous priment alors place dans nos sièges de classe économique.

Le vol dura bel et bien trois heures et nous arrivâmes à Seattle en début de soirée. Clark prit alors ma valise et nous nous mirent à chercher Charlie des yeux. Mon frère se mit alors à marmonner...  
- Mouais... le voilà...  
À la vue de l'homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs comme ceux de Clark et à la petite moustache coquette, un sourire illumina mon visage. Il ouvrit grand les bras en nous voyant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le saluer en premier!  
- Cha... Papa! Comment vas-tu?  
Charlie m'avait strictement défendu de l'appeler Charlie. C'était Papa ou Chef Kent.  
Il nous jeta un coup d'œil et ses yeux s'embuèrent sous l'émotion.  
- Vous avez... grandit...  
Il se ressaisit aussitôt... En effet, comme moi, Charlie n'était pas du genre à démontrer ses émotions contrairement à Renée et Clark qui eux étaient du genre mélodrame! Euh... peut-être pas pour Clark en se moment! Il regardait mon père d'un regard noir qui en disait long.  
- Et si on partait maintenant, j'ai faim et j'ai envie de dormir.  
Mon insolent de frère savait toujours comment rendre son propre père nerveux lorsqu'il était aux alentours.  
C'est alors que nous priment la route vers Forks.  
Après environ deux heures de voiture, Forks nous apparut enfin, plus verte que jamais et plus embrumée que dans mes souvenirs!

**Bienvenu à Forks! ****  
****La ville verte de Washington!****  
****3 120 habitants**

Cette dernière semaine d'août s'annonçais vraiment géniale... c'est sarcastique bien sûr! En effet, mon père venait de nous annoncer que l'école reprendrait dans 3 jours, soit 1 semaines avant le début de la rentrée à Smallville!  
- Vous verrez, les enfants! Forks High est une très bonne école. Tu sais Bella, Mr. Wilbert m'a dit qu'après avoir vu ton bulletin de l'année dernière, tu étais certaine de pouvoir être dans la classe avancé de Biologie!  
Charlie se tourna alors vers Clark.  
- Et toi, Clark... tu pourrais peut-être intégrer l'équipe de basketball du lycée...  
- C'est le football mon truc. le coupa Clark, plus bête que jamais  
Charlie émit alors un bruit nerveux et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Demain soir il y a un souper spaghetti chez les Clearwater. Vous vous souvenez d'eux?  
Ma mémoire se mit alors en marche... Le visage de Leah Clearwater m'apparut alors. Elle et moi avons jouez ensembles quelques fois lorsque nous étions enfants, en compagnie des sœurs Black, lors de mes rares visites chez Charlie, il y a près de 10 ans.  
- Ouais Leah, marmonnais-je. Elle avait un petit frère je crois... Breth?  
Mon père ricana.  
- Seth, ricana-t-il. Et oui, se sont bien eux. Il y aura aussi les Black, enfin ce qu'il en reste, Billy et son fils Jacob, et les Lane.  
Je sentis alors mon frère sursauter à ce nom de famille. Mon regard croisa celui de mon père dans le rétroviseur. Il était évident pour nous deux, que ce nom évoquait Lois Lane aux yeux de Clark, la petite fille qui avait été sa meilleure amie il y a près d'une décennie.

Mon père tourna alors le coin de la rue et la petite maison qui lui servait de logis nous apparu enfin. Elle était comme dans mon souvenir... Rien n'avait changer.  
Mon père nous aida alors à descendre nos valises et nous mena à l'intérieur. L'odeur de bois que j'avais toujours associé à cette demeure était encore présente. Charlie nous mena à l'étage pour nous montrer nos chambres.  
- Je sais que vous partagiez la même chambre avant, mais je me suis dit que vous étiez trop vieux pour ça et que... enfin que... que vous aviez besoin de plus d'intimité. À votre âge...  
- Ça va, Papa. le coupa Clark au bord de l'impatience.  
Charlie toussa et montra sa chambre à Clark: le vieux bureau de maman auquel il avait ajouté un lit et une commode. Clark le remercia en maugréant et je fut à cette instant soulagé de savoir qu'il m'avait laissé la VRAI chambre. Il vînt vers moi et je le senits mal à l'aise.  
- Je... je n'est jamais été très doué pour les trucs de filles. Alors j'ai demandé à Sue Clearwater d'acheter le couvre-lit. J'espère que tu aimes le violet? Ah et j'ai oublié d'enlever les posters des murs...  
Mon regard se posa sur nos vieux posters à Clark et moi: Le Roi Lion, les Tortues Ninja, Lassie et les Power Rangers. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de tout ces souvenirs d'enfance... J'avais bien envie de les laisser là... juste pour rêvasser au bon vieux temps.  
Clark arriva alors, rouge de colère.  
- À ce que je vois il n'y a toujours qu'une salle de bain dans cette baraque. dit il à Charlie.  
Charlie soupira.  
- Il n'y a pas de place pour une autre, alors vous ferez avec celle-là!  
Clark me jeta un regard réprobateur. Mon regard se fit automatiquement consterné  
- Hé! lui cri ai-je. Je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui passe près de deux heures dans la salle de bain chaque matin!  
Charlie écarquilla les yeux...  
- Quoi!? Deux heures! dit-il en regardant Clark surpris.

Au souper, nous étions tous assis autour de la table quand un rugissement se fit soudain entendre dehors nous faisant sursauter mon frère et moi mais qui fit éclater de rire Charlie.  
- Ah voilà Billy! se réjouit-il. Il arrive juste à temps!  
Il se leva et se dirigea à l'extérieur en nous faisant signe de le suivre.  
Dehors, un autochtone dans la cinquantaine et un plus jeune que lui se trouvaient devant la maison près d'une camionnette rouge datant sûrement du début du siècle!  
- Billy, Jacob! Vous arrivez au bon moment!  
Le Billy Black de mes souvenirs n'était pas en fauteuil roulant contrairement au Billy de maintenant. Mon regard se posa alors sur le jeune homme près de lui. Il était grand, avait une longue chevelure noire et avec son corps déjà musclé, il me faisait penser à un guerrier amérindien! Il avait environ 15 ans... Jacob...  
Billy avança vers Clark et moi.  
- Bon sang de bon sang! Clark Kent! Tu tes vu! On dirait un véritable athlète! T'as l'air d'un homme mon gars, d'un vrai!  
Clark sourit à Billy, il l'avait toujours bien aimé! Le vieil homme posa alors les yeux sur moi.  
- Y'a pas de doute Charlie! Elle retient de sa mère! Non mais t'as vue Jacob comme elle est belle la Bella! Tu portes bien ton nom ma petite!  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir face à ce commentaire... Jacob me détailla alors de haut en bas.  
- T'as raison Pa! La Bella aux cheveux court qu'on a connu a bien changé!  
J'éclatai alors de rire, me remémorant les quelques souvenirs que j'avais avec Jacob.  
- Et le petit gars avec lequel je faisais des gâteaux à la boue a bien grandit aussi! D'ailleurs... tes cheveux sont beaucoup plus long que les miens!  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Clark!  
Mon regard se posa alors sur la vieille camionnette. J'interrogeais Billy à son propos.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette vieille casserole?!  
Jacob éclata de rire.  
- Cette vieille casserole comme tu dis est une Chevrolet 1953! Retapé à neuf!  
Charlie se mit alors à jouer par terre avec son pied, nerveusement.  
- Je pensais que vous auriez besoin d'une voiture pour vous rendre à l'école... C'est pas le luxe, mais bon... C'est mon cadeau de bienvenue pour vous deux.  
À mon grand étonnement, ce fut Clark qui parla le premier. Il tendit la main à Charlie.  
- Merci, Papa, lui dit-il. Elle est super.  
À mon tour j'acquiesçais.  
- Ouais, merci!  
Je vis mon père bégailler un: De rien... peu audible.

Minuit... couchée dans mon lit, je pensais à l'école qui allait débuter dans trois... non deux jours maintenant. J'étais nerveuse... des tas de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête...  
Allais-je me faire de nouveaux amis?  
Allais-je savoir contrôler mes pieds qui ne savait pas marcher comme il faut sur une surface plane?  
Allais-je aimé Forks High autant que je détestais Smallville High et ses étudiants?  
Soudain... tout devînt noir...

_J'étais dans une forêt... Seule... __  
__Je sentis tout à coup de grandes mains froides caresser mon cou...__  
__Un hurlement survînt aussitôt des bois laissant les mains se resserrer autour de moi, d'un geste protecteur, mais cette fois, en me prenant par la taille...__  
__Alors que je tentais de tourner la tête pour voir cet être mystérieux, un nouveau hurlement retentit...__  
__Les mains me relâchèrent...__  
__Tout devînt de nouveau noir..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

_**Visite à La Push**_

J'eût l'impression que la journée du lendemain s'était déroulé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mon étrange rêve ne cessait de me tourmenter et j'essayais tant bien que mal de trouver une signification aux symbole du loup qui hurle, à la forêt et aux mains froides. Après une longue recherche sur le sujet, je découvris que le fait d'être dans une forêt allait m'apporter la bonne fortune, que d'entendre un loup prédisait une perte d'argent importante et rien sur les mains froides! Foutaises!  
Clark et moi nous avions passé la journée à attendre avec impatience le souper chez Sue Clearwater, la mère de Leah et Seth. J'étais même prête à jurer que mon frère semblait maintenant apprécier Charlie... C'était certainement dû à la camionnette!  
Alors que j'étais assise sur le sofa à lire les Hauts de Hurlevents pour une inième fois, j'entendis Charlie qui m'appelait.  
- Bella, allez viens, on part chez Sue!  
- J'arrive! Je prend ma veste et je vous rejoins!  
Je montais quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à ma petite chambre et prit ma grande mais au combien confortable veste noire! Avec ce vêtement, j'avais l'air encore plus pathétique qu'à la normal... on aurait vraiment dit que je n'avais aucunes formes! Pas de hanches, pas de poitrine, mais bon! J'adorais cette veste offerte par ma cousine Chloé.  
Je rejoignit enfin Charlie et Clark dans la voiture de police qui nous servait de véhicule familiale! Clark était assis à l'avant et je pu aisément constater qu'il se tordait les mains... Un sourire narquois naquit sur mes lèvres alors que j'installais les écouteurs de mon Ipod dans mes oreilles...  
- Alors, Clark, impatient de revoir Lois? lui murmurais-je.  
Clark se tourna la tête et me décrocha un regard noir.  
- Tu sais très bien, Isabella, que je me fiche bien de Lois! grinça t-il entre ses dents.  
Je ne pû m'empêcher de prendre un air indigné.  
- Ah oui! J'oubliais! tu as promis à Lana de ne pas regarder les autres filles! Comme elle serait triste la pauvre nunuche!  
Clark se tourna alors et tenta de m'arracher les écouteurs qui pendait. Des cris de protestations fusèrent de ma bouche et Charlie prit alors son air de Chef de police.  
- Calmez-vous un peu vous deux! Clark, lâche ta soeur, et toi Bella, cesse un peu de narguer ton frère!

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la réserve amérindienne se déroula en silence. Juste à voir l'air de clark, je su qu'il m'en voulais amèrement. Malgré tout, Clark avait toujours su que je détestais Lana. Plus jeune, elle et ses copines se moquaient sans cesse de ma maladresse constante et de ma façon de ne pas savoir marcher sans trébucher! Je lui en voulais toujours d'ailleurs... J'avais hérité de ce défault par Charlie, lui étant aussi maladroit que moi...  
Par le rétroviseur je vis alors mon père nous sourire.  
- Nous y voilà! Hola! dit-il en voyant toutes les voitures encaissé devant la petite résidence en briques, On dirait bien que Sue a invité tout le village!  
En effet, jamais je n'aurais cru que La Push puisse réunir autant d'habitants dans une seule petite maison!  
Nous sommes alors entré dans la maison et Sue et son fils, Seth, vinrent nous accueillirent. Sue m'ouvrit alors les bras.  
- Bella, me dit-elle. Comme tu es ravissante! Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille! Tes cheveux long te rendent tellement plus féminine...  
Elle se tourna alors vers Clark.  
- Grand Dieu! Tu es un géant toi!  
En effet, j'avais l'air d'une naine à côté de Clark.  
- Tu es beau comme un Apollon qui plus est!  
J'étouffais un ricanement... Un Apollon? Il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer! À voir l'air que prit mon frère, ce compliment l'avait emplit de fierté! Super! Sa tête allait prendre plus d'un mois avant de dégonfler!  
Sue nous mena donc vers son jardin.  
- J'ai invité une bonne partie de la communauté, alors nous allons manger dehors puisque la maison est trop petite. nous dit-elle.

Dehors, Jacob et une jeune fille qui avait environ son âge vinrent à notre rencontre. Jacob nous offrit un grand sourire.  
- Hey les Kent! Vous vous souvenez de ma cousine Lucy? La petite soeur de Lois?  
je sentis Clark se tordre près de moi.  
- Lois est ici? dit-il peu sûr de lui.  
Lucy lui offrit un sourire charmeur et se dégagea les cheveux du visage tout en battant des paupières.  
- Ouais elle est ici.  
La jeune fille s'approcha alors de lui et se mit à tâter ses muscles...  
- Humm, lui dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait séducteur. Tu as beaucoup de muscles!  
J'osai un regard à Jacob qui lui se retenait bien d'éclater de rire. Ne pouvant plus nous retenir nous éclatâmes de rire sous les regards frustré des deux concernés!  
Lucy me lança alors un regard meurtrier et partit d'un pas lourd! Une voix surgit alors derrière nous.  
- Lucy m'a l'air bien en colère, Jacob...  
Au son de la mystérieuse voix, Clark se retourna et je vit ses yeux s'illuminer sous le regard de Lois Lane qui brillait d'un air amusé.  
Celle-ci était appuyé sur une colonne de ciment de la maison, ses longs cheveux châtains virevoltant au gré du vent. Je devais l'avouer, elle était très belle et son petit air sévère rappelait très bien l'autorité amérindienne!  
Clark se mit alors à se tordre les mains une fois de plus.  
- Salut, Lois! lui dit-il. Tu es... tu es... vraiment... très belle!  
Lois haussa un sourcil et ricana.  
-Smallville... tu n'as vraiment pas changé toi, hein! rit-elle. Toujours les bons mots pour complimenter les filles! Plutôt maladroitement, mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme!  
Bénit soit le ciel que Lana ne fusent pas présente à cette instant, elle lui aurait arraché les yeux pour avoir osé dire de belles choses à une autre fille qu'elle!  
Jacob me fit alors signe de le suivre, laissant Lois et Clark à leurs retrouvailles.

Nous nous priment alors une assiette de spaguettie et priment place dans un coin du jardin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
- Alors, me dit-il. Hâte de commencer le lycée?  
- Bofff... disont que ça ne me dérange pas! Je me contante de faire ce que j'ai à faire.  
Ma réponse sembla l'avoir surpris.  
- Mais tu vas rencontrer des tas de nouvelles personnes, de bonnes et de... moins bonnes.  
Mais où voulait-il en venir?  
- Où veux-tu en venir, Jacob?  
Jacob rapprocha alors son visage du mien et murmura à mon oreille.  
- Évite les Cullen, Bella.  
Hein?!  
- Quoi? Qui sont-il?  
Jacob gesticula dans tout les sens.  
- Ils sont juste étranges. Les gens de la réserve ne les aimes pas beaucoup. Ils ne dégage que du mauvais ces personnes là... Enfin, ce n'est qu'un conseil d'amis!  
Cette conversation ne menait définitivement nulle-part! Je changeais alors de sujet.  
- Comment vont les jumelles?  
Les jumelles étaient les grandes soeurs de Jacob. Elles avaient l'âge de Clark et j'avais l'habitude de jouer avec elles et Leah lors de mes visites.  
- Et bien, me dit-il. Rachel étudie à l'université de Washington et Rebecca a épousé un Samoan et habite maintenant à Hawaï.  
Mariée! Si jeune! Jamais je n'oserais faire de même. J'avais eût une trop mauvaise expérience du mariage par l'intermédiaire de mes parents... Non merci pour moi! Becca a vraiment beaucoup de courage... ou est-elle seulement beaucoup trop idiote de croire en l'amour éternel ainsi...

La soirée se termina sur des pas de dances endiablé de la part des aînés. Cette soirée avait vraiment été très amusante et j'espèrais pouvoir y participer de nouveau! J'adorais Jacob d'ailleurs! Nulle doute que lui et moi deviendrions d'excellents amis! Et à voir l'air bétâ de Clark à notre retour à la maison, lui aussi avait passé une très belle soirée...  
- Comment va Lois, lui demandais-je.  
- Bien. Elle est froide quelques fois mais bon, ça a toujours fait partit de sa nature!  
Voilà un petit espoir de voir Lana disparaître de sous mon nez!  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de le questionner du regard.  
- Tu t'intéresse à elle?  
- Non! dit-il sous le choc.  
Il reprit son calme et me regarda dans les yeux.  
- Écoute, je sais qu'entre Lana et toi ça n'a jamais été rose, me dit-il. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'elle est la femme de vie.  
Je laissai échapper un soupir à réveiller un mort. Clark ricana et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Juste avant de partir il se tourna et me sourit.  
- Mais tu sais, me dit-il. Je dois admettre que Lois est vraiment très belle! Alors toi, tu pourrais avouer que tu as le béguin pour Jacob!  
Je me levais d'un bon en poussant un cri d'exaspération.  
- Idiot!  
Sur ce, il partit en courant tout en éclatant de rire.  
Mon frère était vraiment le pire con de la Terre!

J'osais alors un regard ves l'horloge... Minuit...  
Plus qu'une journée avant la rentrée des classes...  
Maudit soit la fin des vancances précoce de Forks... Maudit soit la rentrée des classes à Forks... Maudit soit Forks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

_**La rencontre**_

Le dimanche passa trop rapidement que déjà nous étions lundi et que l'école commençait! J'entendis mon père venir frapper à ma porte.  
- Bella! me cria-il au travers de la porte. Dépêche toi, Clark t'attend en bas pour partir!  
Je me levai d'un bond, me ruant sur le porte et l'ouvrant avec violence.  
- Et vous n'auriez pas pu me réveiller plus tôt?! lui dis-je avec violence. Je dois prendre ma douche, m'habiller, me coiffer et...  
Charlie ricana.  
- Quoi?!  
- Et bien, me dit-il, je ne savais pas que tu étais devenue si coquette!  
Coquette?! Moi?!  
- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une question de beauté! Je veux simplement être OK pour la première journée d'école!  
Il continua de rire et dévala les escaliers.  
- Tu as 15 minutes! rit-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, je m'en souviendrai pour la prochaine fois!  
Oui... mieux valait pour lui!

Après un douche éclair et après avoir passé les vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, je me séchais les cheveux et leur donna un coup de peigne. Bon, j'étais prête!

Dans la cuisine, Clark me tendit un toast et me fit suivre de le suivre pour partir. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes... G.É.N.I.A.L! J'adore la pluie...  
Nous entrâmes dans la camionnette, Clark au volant.  
- Bon... murmura t-il. Voyons voir comment fonctionne cette petite antiquité...  
Il tourna la clé et un rugissement se mit à résonner.  
- Cette voiture ne tiendra pas 1 mille... lui dis-je peu sûr de moi.  
Clark eût un rire nerveux.  
- Évitons seulement les autoroutes...  
Puis, voyant que la camionnette roulait très bien pour un bazou de cet âge, des sourires se dessinèrent sur nos lèvres.  
- Bella, rappelle-moi de remercier Jacob d'avoir réussi à si bien retaper un engin comme ça!

L'école secondaire de Forks nous apparût alors. Elle était composée de deux bâtiments reliés par un couloir. L'un d'eux était destiné à la section des sports à en voir par l'immense CENTRE SPORTIF DE FORKS HIGH, écrit sur ses murs.  
La pluie avait cessé et des élèves s'étaient rassemblés dehors, parlant les uns avec les autres. Au son monstrueux que produisait notre Chevrolet 1953, les regards se tournèrent vers nous et je cru percevoir plusieurs visages moqueur... PFFF...  
Nous avons donc tâché de trouver un stationnement et nous priment alors ensuite la route vers le secrétariat. Alors que mon frère et moi marchions côte à côte, un jeune d'origine asiatique vînt se placer devant nous, sourire aux lèvres.  
- Bonjour! nous dit-il en nous tendant la main. Je suis Éric Yorkie, Président élue du conseil étudiant de l'année dernière. Vous devez être les Kent?  
Clark lui tendit la main.  
- Ouais... Comment l'as tu su?  
Éric éclata de rire.  
- Et bien, dit-il. Chef Kent a parlé de vous tout l'été! Tout le monde ici vous connaît!  
Merde! Je sentis la gêne m'envahir et je décelai le même sentiment chez Clark. Merci Charlie!  
- Allez, venez les Kent, je vous fais visiter!

Nous eûmes donc droit à la visite complète de l'école avant de terminer notre escapade au secrétariat où Mme Fraser nous remit nos horaires. Mon frère étant en terminal, nous n'avions aucun cours en commun.  
Je regardais donc mon horaire.

**Lundi**  
9h30 à 10h20: Littérature du Moyen-âge  
10h30 à 11h20: Histoire Américaine  
13h30 à 14h20: Biologie Avancée  
14h30 à 15h20: Éducation Physique

Super... du sport. Je haie le sport.

Devant la porte de mon premier cours, je pris une grande inspiration, regrettant alors l'absence de mon grand frère qui aurait su à ce moment, me rassurer.  
Respire Bella...  
TOC TOC TOC  
Un homme dans la cinquantaine vînt m'ouvrir, un air sévère au visage.  
- Ah! soupira t-il en regardant une liste de noms. Mademoiselle Isabella Kent, entrez, entrez.  
J'entrai donc dans le local, nerveuse comme jamais. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur moi... J'espérais tellement qu'il ne me demande pas de me...  
- Et si vous vous présentiez à la classe, Mademoiselle Kent.  
Oh non!!!  
- Euh... bafouillais-je. Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 16 ans mais bientôt 17 et je viens de Smallville au Kansas.  
Je me mit alors à supplier du regard mon enseignant pour qu'il m'envoi prendre place à un pupitre.  
- Très bien. dit-il d'une voix ignorante. Allez prendre place près de Jessica Stanley, le dernier bureau près de la fenêtre.  
En silence, tentant de me concentrer sur mes pieds pour ne pas qu'ils flanchent, je me dirigeai vers ma place et je m'assied.  
Jessica Stanley m'accueillit alors avec un grand sourire de dents blanches et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains.  
- Salut, murmura t-elle pour ne pas que l'enseignant entende. Je suis Jessica! Contente de t'avoir avec moi dans ce cours... il est tellement ennuyeux!  
Je lui sourit et me mit à regarder le tableau.

Le cours sembla se dérouler en une éternité... À la fin, Jessica accourut vers moi.  
- Hey Bella, attend! Tu veux manger avec mes copains et moi ce midi?  
- Ouais, pourquoi pas! On se revoit plus tard?  
Jessica me fit un clin d'œil et partit vers son deuxième cours.  
En suivant le plan qui m'avait été donné, je trouvais enfin ma classe d'histoire.  
Par chance, cette fois-ci, on ne me demanda pas de me présenter et on me lassa même choisir ma place! Je vis Éric Yorkie assis à l'avant, un bureau libre près de lui. Je mis dirigeai instantanément. Au moins, jusqu'ici, j'avais une connaissance dans chacun de mes cours!

Moi qui adorais l'histoire... Ce cours avait été le pire de ma vie! L'enseignante, qui n'avait pas plus de trente ans, était une vraie bombe à retardement! En effet, Mme Peggy Smith semblait toujours en colère et d'une impatience qui frôlait l'hystérie!  
Notre groupe était étonnamment silencieux et cela semblait vraiment lui taper sur les nerfs! Quand elle posait des questions, personne n'osait vraiment lever la main, sauf Éric. Alors elle tombait dans une colère noire et nous disait que les boissons énergisante et le café, ça existait! La situation était plutôt loufoque!

Le cours terminé, Éric m'accompagna à la cafétéria. Je vis Clark assis avec des gars de l'équipe de basketball et des tassssssss de jolies filles! J'étouffai un ricanement, il faudrait bien que je prenne cela en photo et l'envoyer à Lana!  
Jessica se leva alors et me fit de grands signes en me pointant sa table.  
- Bella! Ouh Ouh Bella! Ici! Toi aussi, Éric, viens!  
Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la table de Jessica, où étaient assis avec elle deux filles et un garçon.  
- Bella! me dit Jessica en me pointant maintenant son groupe d'amis. Je te présente Angela Webber.  
Une fille aux longs cheveux chocolat et portants des lunettes me fit alors un sourire timide.  
- Voici Mike Newton.  
Un gars blond du genre sportif me fit un clin d'œil charmeur.  
- Et voici Lauren Davis!  
La fille blonde osa un regard vers moi et retourna à son assiette.  
Je pris place près de Jessica et me mit à manger le sandwich que j'avais préparé hier soir pour mon dîner.  
Soudainement, tout le monde se tut et je vis tout les visages se tourner vers la grand fenêtre principal qui donnait sur la cours.  
Une bande de quatre adolescents au teint pâle se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, je ne pus détacher mes yeux d'eux...  
Jamais je n'avais vue de personnes aussi belles... enfin, façon de parler! Ils étaient juste éclatants! Pâles, des yeux couleurs miel que je pouvais apercevoir de ma table et ils dégageaient une majestuosité hors du commun. Personne n'aurait pu les égaler...  
Celle qui ouvrait la file, une magnifique blonde aux airs de vedette d'Hollywood, prit place à une petite table ronde près de la fenêtre. Ensuite, un grand brun musclé qui ressemblait à une star du football vînt prendre place près d'elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux. La plus petite du groupe, une fille avec des cheveux bruns coupés court et aux airs de petite fée les suivaient. Le dernier, un grand blond me donnait l'impression d'être un aristocrate ou un Prince.  
Puis, tous le monde se retourna et revînt à ses occupations normales. Mais comment faisaient-ils? Ils m'étaient tellement resplendissants que je ne pouvais dégager mes yeux d'eux et à voir l'expression béat de Clark, lui aussi!  
Jessica ricana.  
- Les Cullen te font de l'effet? T'inquiètes, ils font ça à tout le monde la première fois! Au début tout le monde les regarde et ensuite, bas ça redevient normal. Mais les nouveaux ont besoin d'un certains temps pour s'habituer à eux.  
Les regardant toujours, j'osai un bref regard à Jessica.  
- Qui sont-ils? lui demandais-je  
- La grande blonde, c'est Rosalie Hale. Tous les gars sont fous d'elle, mais pas touche! Elle est avec Emmet Cullen et si tu veux mon avis, il vaut mieux ne pas s'y frotter!  
Et je comprenais pourquoi! Il était une véritable armoire à glace!  
- Celle qui a un petit air de lutin, c'est Alice Cullen, et elle, elle est avec Jasper Hale, le grand blond qui a l'air toujours triste et le frère jumeau de Rosalie. Et il y au aussi...  
Soudainement elle se tut et regarda par la fenêtre, je l'imitai également.  
Un autre garçon au teint pâle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cafétéria. Il poussa la porte et je vit alors le plus bel homme qui pouvait exister. Il était pâle comme les autres mais avait un petit quelque chose d'intriguant en plus. Ses cheveux parsemé de reflets roux et ses yeux d'ambre me donnèrent des frissons.  
Jessica parla alors.  
- Edward Cullen... le plus jeune des Cullen, et le plus mystérieux si tu veux mon avis! Il est le seul à être célibataire. Il n'a jamais porté aucune attention à aucune fille et a toujours refusé leurs avances.  
Le dénommé Edward se tourna alors vivement vers Jessica et la fusilla du regard comme s'il savait qu'elle parlait de lui...  
- Lui et ses frères et sœurs ont été adoptés par le docteur Cullen et sa femme. Ils sont d'ailleurs très courageux d'avoir adoptés une bande d'adolescents! Ils sont eux-mêmes si jeunes! Leur famille est établit ici depuis maintenant deux ans, et personne n'en sait plus sur eux. Mais ce que je trouve encore plus bizarre, c'est qu'ils permettent à leurs enfants d'être en couple!  
Mike Newton parla alors.  
- Ouais mais tout de même, dit-il. Ils ne sont pas du même sang! Alors c'est moins grave!  
Je pouvais comprendre un peu la réticence de Jessica vis à vis ce genre de chose. Venant d'une petite ville comme elle, je savais que ce genre de choses était matières à ragots.  
La fin du repas se passa rapidement et je du partir pour mon cours de biologie.

En entrant dans la classe, Mr. Pitt, l'enseignant, me laissa sur le bord de la porte le temps de prendre sa liste de noms. Je vis Edward Cullen assis seul à une table. Il regardait par la fenêtre et ne m'accordait aucune attention. Tout à coup, la porte se referma brusquement envoyant du vent dans mes cheveux.  
Je vis Edward se raidir... non se crisper! Il semblait dégouter et se mit à se tortiller sur sa chaise. Mr. Pitt me dit alors d'aller prendre place près... d'Edward.  
Nerveusement, j'avançai vers la table et comble du malheur, je trébuchais, attirant les ricanements de plusieurs élèves sur moi. Rouge de honte, je m'assied et entrepris d'ouvrir mes livres.  
Edward s'éloigna alors brusquement de moi et je cru le voir trembler ses yeux noirs braquer sur moi.  
Il se mit à se cacher le nez et à bouger dans tout les sens. Je l'entendis haleter et tenter de se calmer.  
Allons donc! Ma présence était-elle si inconfortable?  
J'osai un regard vers lui. Il me regardait, dégouté, et surpris.  
Subtilement, je pris une mèches de mes longs cheveux et me mit à la sentir... Fraise... ils sentaient les fraises. Subtilement encore, je sentis la manche de ma veste. Elle sentait la lessive!  
Ce petit manège de la part du plus jeune des Cullen dura tout le cours. Lorsque la cloche retentit, il se leva à une vitesse fulgurante et décampa aussi vite!  
Je crois que de toute ma vie, personne ne m'avait autant insulté sans prononcer la moindre parole.

Pour la dernière période, j'étais dispensé de cours, car Clark et moi avions rendez-vous avec le principal pour un entretien. En me rendant vers le secrétariat, où se trouvait le bureau du directeur, je perçu une voix suave, séductrice bref, tout simplement magnifique...  
- Je sais que les horaires ne peuvent pas être changé... dit la voix. Mais je sais qu'avec tout le professionnalisme que l'on vous connaît, vous accepterez de me changer ce cours de biologie...  
La voix de la secrétaire retentit ensuite.  
- Ah... Edward! dit-elle timidement. Cesse de faire ton charmeur... Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas...  
Je décidai alors de faire mon apparition. Mme Fraser me sourit.  
- Ah, Isabella! Ton frère et le directeur sont...  
À ma vue, Edward Cullen ramassa son sac et me regarda d'un regard plein de haine. Il se tourna vers la pauvre secrétaire.  
- Oubliez ça! Je vais devoir l'endurer! lui lança t-il sèchement tout en me lançant les des derniers mots de sa phrase.  
Puis, il partit aussi vite en tachant bine de rester le plus loin possible de moi.  
Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire pour qu'il me haïsse autant sans même me connaître?!  
- Et bien! me dit Mme. Fraser. Tu peux... entrer dans le bureau, Isabella.  
Hors de moi après cette démonstration de pur mépris, je me dirigeais vers le bureau.

J'avais envie de détester Forks et ses habitants... mais tout cela me ramenait toujours à lui...  
Et cela me rendait plus que mécontente! Je me fiche de lui! Je le haie! Il me haie!  
Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

Cette fic comprend 12 chapitres alors j'espère que vous serez tous au rendez-vous =D

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_**L'accident**_

Une semaine passa et le lundi suivant, fut la première journée nuageuse et presqu'ensoleillée que connaissait Forks depuis mon arrivée et le lendemain on annonçait une magnifique journée ensoleillée. Clark gara notre camionnette comme à son habitude dans le stationnement derrière l'école. Je vit alors Mike Newton arriver en courant vers moi, accompagné d'Angela.  
- Hey Bella! Salut Clark. dit-il poliment à mon frère. Euh Bella, je pourrais te parler?  
Je suivit Mike tandis qu'Angela parlait du beau temps qui était annoncé pour le lendemain avec Clark.  
J'avais été intégré dans le groupe d'amis de Mike, Angela et Jessica sans trop de difficultés. Je cru même comprendre que Mike aimait bien me porter beaucoup d'attention, au grand damn de Jessica qui semblait apprécier Mike plus qu'en amitier.  
Au loin, je vis l'immence 4X4 d'Emmett Cullen arrivé dans le parking, ses frères et soeurs à bord. Ils se stationnèrent non loin de nous et j'entrevit Edward Cullen qui me regardait d'un air froid. Il n'était pas venu du reste de la semaine à ses cours après ce qui s'était produit entre nous. Étrangement, cela me rendit très nerveuse de ne pas le voir…  
J'entendis alors Mike s'éclaircir la gorge.  
- Euh euh... Bella, je voulais savoir si tu voudrais venir à la fête d'Halloween avec moi. Je sais que c'est seulement dans près de deux mois, mais je voulais être certains que tu accepterais et que personne ne me devancerais!  
J'étais subjuguée... Mon premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête vers Edward Cullen qui lui, semblait avoir envie d'assassiner Mike... Mais pourquoi enfin?!  
Ensuite tout se bouscula dans ma tête.  
De toute ma scolarité, aucun garçon ne m'avait prêté la moindre attention. Ils me trouvaient maladroite et pas assez jolie. Le fait que mike me laisse entendre qu'à Forks, certains garçons étaient près à me prêter de l'attention me rendit profondément mal à l'aise... Qui plus est, je n'aimais pas danser, c'était un autre moyen pour moi de pouvoir me casser la figure en tribuchant! Je devait trouver une raison!  
- Et bien, répondis-je timidement à Mike. C'est vraiment très gentil à toi d'àvoir pensé à moi. Mais je suis prise ce week end là...  
Mike haussa un sourcil interrogateur.  
- Ah oui? me dit-il. Et où vas tu?  
- À Seattle!  
Ce fut la première chose qui me passa à l'esprit.  
- Tu ne peux pas remettre ça? C'est si important.  
Je me mit à rougir...  
- Oui, c'est très important... Écoute Mike, pourquoi ne demanderais tu pas à Jessica? Je suis certaine qu'elle serait ravie d'y aller avec toi!  
Sur ce, je le quittais et rejoignit Clark.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait le blondinet?  
Je ricanai à ce surnom.  
- Rien de spécial. lui dis-je  
Je n'avais pas envie d'aborder ce genre de sujet avec lui. Le connaissant, il aurait mené sa petite enquête pour en savoir le plus possible sur Mike Newton!  
- Très bien alors... me dit-il un sourire en coin.

Arrivée à mon casier, je pris mes livres et tâchai de trouver mon étui à crayon. Quelqu'un referma alors brusquement mon casier etme bloqua le passage avec son bras... un bras très pâle...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à Seattle?  
Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward Cullen.  
- Quoi?! lui dis-je sans trop comprendre.  
Je le sentis devenir impatient.  
- Pourquoi vas-tu à Seattle le soir de la fête d'Halloween? me dit-il sèchement.  
Je sentis la colère m'envahir. Mais c'est qu'il avait du culot ce Cullen! Il y a à peine une semaine, il aurait eût un couteau entre ses mains qu'il m'aurait découpé en petit morceaux et maintenant il voulait savoir ce que je planifiais le soir de la fête?! Il avait sûrement entendit par Mike que je n'allais pas à la fête...  
- Écoute, Cullen. lui dis-je avec violence. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux et tu n'as pas à savoir ce genre de choses. À ce que je sache, toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas amis!  
Sur ce, je tournais les talons et lui aussi. Je vis Clark qui nous avait observé au loin. Mon frère s'approcha de moi et tout les deux nous regardâmes Edward Cullen partir.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait celui-là? dit-il en grinçant des dents.  
- Rien. C'est un idiot.  
Je vis alors Clark serrer les points.  
- Je vais... commença t-il.  
- Tu ne vas rien faire! Je me fiche de lui, Clark! Mêle-toi de tes affaires.  
Mon frère me lança un regard noir et partit. Normalement, Clark était de nature douce. Il n'était pas du genre à vouloir s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Je devinai alors qu'il s'était découvert une véritable haine envers Edward Cullen en nous voyant tout les deux.

À l'heure du dîner, à la cafétéria, les Cullen étaient assis comme à leur habitude, à la petite table ronde. Je tentais d'avaler mon repas, mais j'en étais incapable. Edward, d'un côté me regardait méchamment et de l'autre, Clark laissait ses yeux se déplacer d'Edward à moi et ainsi de suite, une mine boudeuse au visage.  
Je ne put m'empêcher de soupirer, ce que Jessica remarqua immédiatement.  
- Edward Cullen te regarde drôlement...  
Mike éclata de rire.  
- On dirait qu'il veut te bouffer! dit-il en riant de plus belle.  
Angela lui donna une tape amicale.  
- Idiot, lui dit-elle. Tu sais très bien qu'Edward Cullen n'aime personne.  
Cela avait été dit si simplement... Peut-être avait-elle raison. Et au fait, pourquoi est-ce que je m'en faisais temps à propos de LUI?!  
Et bien tant pis! L'heure du repas était terminée, et la biologie allait commencer! En route Bella!

En entrant dans la classe, je vis Edward assis à sa place, le siège près de lui encore libre de ma présence. Je mis dirigeais vers la table sans accorder un regard à Edward. En m'assoyant, je sentis son regard se poser sur moi. Le prof se mit alors à parler.  
- Aujourd'hui, vous devrez m'analyser des échantillons de pelures d'oignons et m'identifier leurs mitoses. Vous êtes déjà en équipe de deux et vous avez un microscope à votre disposition. Au travail maintenant!  
Edward me regarda timidement et me sourit.  
- Salut... Écoute, je suis désolé pour le comportement que j'ai eût avec toi... me dit-il. Si on pouvait repartir à zéro...  
Sans que je le veuille, un petit sourire naquit sur mon visage.  
- Ouais... ouais pourquoi pas.  
Il poussa alors le microscope vers moi.  
- Les femmes d'abord. me sourit-il.  
Nerveusement, je pris l'instrument et entreprit de trouver la mitose...  
- Anaphase. en conclue-je  
Il me sourit et toucha le microscope.  
- Je peux? me demanda t-il doucement  
- Oui... oui va y.  
Il regarda à son tour et en conclut également qu'il s'agissait de l'anaphase.  
Et ainsi de suite, nous analysâmes les lamelles d'oignons. Lorsque nous eûmes terminé, il me regarda droit des les yeux.  
- Tu... tu aimes la pluie? me demanda t-il  
Quoi? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle là...  
- Non... lui dis-je. Je n'aime pas ce qui est froid et humide...  
J'éclatai alors de rire.  
- Notre première vraie conversation se résume à parler de météo!  
Il rit à mon commentaire. Ce son sonnait une douce musique à mon oreille...  
- Alors... me dit-il. Pourquoi as-tu quitté Smallville pour venir t'établir dans l'endroit le plus mouillé d'Amérique du Nord?  
- Ma mère s'est remariée...  
Il me lança alors un regard désolé.  
- Tu n'aimes pas le type? me questionna t-il  
Je sentis un malaise m'envahir...  
- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. J'aime bien Phil mais il joue au baseball et voyage beaucoup. Je n'avais pas envie de les accompagner alors Clark et moi sommes venus ici chez mon père.  
Edward étouffa un ricanement lorsque je mentionnais mon frère.  
- Ton frère ne m'aime pas.  
Je me mis à jouer nerveusement avec mes crayons...  
- C'est juste que... Clark est très protecteur envers moi. Il ne veut pas que je sois malheureuse où que quelqu'un me fasse du mal.  
Edward me regarda alors droit dans les yeux. Je fondis sous ce regard de braise...  
- Tu crois, me dit-il, que je pourrais être dangereux pour toi?  
- Non! Bien sûr que non! Maintenant qu'on se parle, je te trouve très gentil.  
Je portais alors attention à ses iris mielleux...  
- Tu portes des verres de contacts?  
Il me donna un petit sourire en coin.  
- Non, pourquoi? me demanda t-il  
- Et bien, la semaine dernière, tes yeux étaient noirs et maintenant, ils sont... dorés.  
Je le sentis se crisper sous ma question... La cloche sonna alors et il se leva rapidement pour partir, non sans me balancer une excuse.  
- Ce sont les néons.  
Puis il partit sans même un au revoir.

Dans le corridor, Clark m'attendait.  
- Les gars de l'équipe de basket vont au Café du coin et je vais avec eux.  
Il me lança alors les clés de notre voiture que je fourrais dans mon sac à dos.  
- Tu n'auras qu'à revenir avec la camionnette! me dit-il avec un clin d'œil  
Je lui décrochai un immense sourire.  
- Merci! Au fait, lui dis-je subtilement. Je croyais que le basket n'était pas ton truc?  
Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, m'arrachant un cri de protestation.  
- Tu sauras, sœurette, que seul les idiots ne changent pas d'avis!  
Il me laissa donc et partis rejoindre ses copains.

Dehors, je me dirigeai vers la Chevrolet d'un pas rapide. Arrivée tout près, je posait mon sac sur le capot afin de récupérer les clés qui était tout au fond.  
Mon regard se tourna vers la magnifique Volvo garé plus loin dans le stationnement. Edward Cullen y était appuyé et me fixait.  
Nerveuse de cette soudaine attention j'échappais mes clés par terre. En me penchant pour les ramasser je sentis le temps s'arrêter autour de moi.  
Tout se passa rapidement.  
J'étais pétrifié, incapable de bouger, toujours là à fixer la Ford de Tyler Crowley qui dérapait et se dirigeait sans aucun contrôle vers moi.  
L'immense véhicule était proche...de plus en plus proche. J'allais mourir.  
Alors que mes yeux se fermaient pour ne pas à devoir affronter cela deux bras me saisirent et un corps lourd et dure se plaqua contre moi. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en un instant et je vis clairement Edward Cullen repousser la camionnette qui allait nous atteindre d'un seul coup de poing.  
Sous le choc, je compris alors ce qui se passait et Edward aussi. Je vis son visage prendre une mine paniqué et il se leva et partit rejoindre ses frères et sœurs.

Les autres étudiants qui étaient présents lors de mon sauvetage se ruèrent vers Tyler et moi.  
Le pauvre Tyler semblait plutôt sonné. Son front saignait et il me regarda, inquiet de savoir si j'étais encore en vie.  
- Bella, Bella! Pardon! J'ai... Je... J'ai perdu le contrôle.  
Nous étions tous les deux sous le choc. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent et on nous coucha sur des civières. J'avais tellement honte! Je n'avais rien, mis à part un petit mal de tête dû au choc... Mais j'avais surtout mille et une questions à propos de l'acte héroïque de mon sauveur...  
Les ambulanciers tentèrent tant bien que mal de convaincre Edward de se coucher, lui aussi, sur une civière, impossible. Il leur dit qu'il n'avait fait que me pousser juste avant l'arrivée de la Ford... Les idiots, ils le crurent!

À l'hôpital général de la ville, on nous amena, Tyler et moi, dans une salle où le Docteur devait venir nous examiner, après une batterie de tests pour savoir si nous n'avions rien de cassé et 5 points de suture au front pour Tyler. Edward était déjà présent, assis sur un lit. Tyler lui lança un regard suppliant.  
- Vieux, je suis désolé! Je te jure, je te jure!  
Edward lui fit signe de se taire avec sa main.  
- T'en fait pas, Crowley. Y'a pas de mal et Bella va bien.  
Il se tourna alors vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux.  
- Tu tes cogné la tête, Bella. me dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant  
Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait?! Je savais très bien ce que j'avais vu! Il n'allait pas me faire croire que j'avais tout imaginé!  
Avant que je pu lui demander de lui parler en privé, Charlie et un médecin blond, beau comme un mannequin et aussi pâle que le reste des Cullen, entrèrent dans la salle en se dirigeant vers nous.  
Mon père s'arrêta alors devant Tyler, rouge de colère.  
- Toi! lui dit-il d'un ton meurtrier. Je te retire ton permis de conduire!  
Il se lança alors sur moi et me prit par les épaules.  
- Bella, Bella! me dit mon père désespérément. J'ai eût si peur de te perdre!  
Je me mis à bafouiller des: ça va... ne t'inquiète pas... je vais bien...  
Le Docteur se dirigea alors vers moi. Il me décrocha un sourire charmeur et me tendit la main.  
- Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Je vais regarder si tes réflexes sont bons et si tout va bien, tu pourras partir!  
Il me braqua le faisceau d'une lampe de poche dans les yeux et me sourit ensuite.  
- Tout va bien!  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un regard à Edward...  
- Si je suis vivante, c'est grâce à votre fils. lui dis-je. Edward m'a sauvé la vie.  
Il sembla ignorer mon commentaire mais décrocha un drôle de regard à Edward...  
- Oui... dit-il. On m'a expliqué la situation... Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Bella. Edward, dit-il en se tournant vers son fils. Suis-moi.

Mon père m'aida à me lever et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Juste avant de sortir, il me laissa le temps d'allé remplir des papiers.  
Une conversation venant d'une petite salle parvînt alors à mes oreilles.  
- Alors, j'aurais dû la laisser mourir? disait la voix d'Edward.  
- Mais bien sûr que non! lui répondit son père. Mais tu as été imprudent!  
Une troisième voix résonna.  
- Tu aurais pu nous attirer de graves problèmes!  
C'était une fille qui parlait, je devinais qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie.  
Il y eût une bouffer d'air et les Cullen se tournèrent instinctivement vers moi. Rouge comme une tomate... j'offris un sourire à Edward.  
- Edward... est-ce que je pourrais te parler?  
Edward quitta donc les siens pour me rejoindre. Il me mena vers une chambre isolé.  
J'allais enfin avoir la réponse à mes questions!  
- Comment... comment as-tu fais? Tu étais près de ta voiture et...  
- Non, Bella. me coupa t-il. J'étais près de toi.  
Mais enfin...  
- Non... lui dis-je. Tu... étais loin de moi! Et tu as poussé cette voiture avec ta main!  
Edward ricana nerveusement...  
- Bella, tu tes cogné la tête, tu divagues.  
- Non! Tu... tu... Comment expliques-tu cette force surhumaine alors?  
Il ricana encore.  
- J'étais sous l'adrénaline, Bella. Va voir sur Google si tu ne me crois pas!  
Impossible... C'était beaucoup trop pour n'être que de l'adrénaline!  
- Mais non! Je sais ce que j'ai vu!  
Edward prit alors un air menaçant et me parla avec dureté.  
- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste me remercier? me dit-il  
- Merci! Mais Edward, je ne dirai rien, je te le jure...  
Il me regarda dans les yeux, cherchant sûrement à savoir si je disais vrai...  
Il partit alors, me laissant seule avec mes questions sans réponses...

À la maison, j'eue droit à toute l'attention dont Charlie et Clark étaient capables. Ils étaient aux petits oignons avec moi.  
La nuit tombait et j'étais très fatiguée après toutes les émotions que j'avais vécues...  
C'est aussi durant cette nuit que je rêvais pour la première fois à Edward Cullen.  
Je pouvais même... sentir sa présence dans mes songes...  
Edward...


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!!! Voici 3 chapitres de plus aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont!

Je suis ravie que plusieurs d'entres-vous aimes bien l'idée de Clark comme grand frère de Bella. Au début, j'étais moi-même un peu sceptique, mais à voir tous vos commentaires, j'ai rapidement changé d'avis!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

_**Légende et Port Angeles**_

Nous étions vendredi matin et j'étais en classe de français, avec Edward. Il était assis seul au fond de la classe et moi j'étais assise dans le milieu en compagnie de Mike Newton et Tyler Crowley. Ce-dernier, ne me lâchai plus depuis l'accident. Je doutai qu'il voulait se faire pardonner mais cela devenait franchement agaçant! Même Clark n'était pas aussi pire que Tyler!  
J'osai alors jeter un coup d'oeil vers Edward. Il me fixai, comme toujours, sans toute fois m'adresser la parole. Mike se tourna alors vers moi.  
- Tu manges avec nous ce midi? me demanda t-il  
- Ouais... ouais pourquoi pas! lui dis-je sans toutefois dégager mes yeux d'Edward.  
La cloche sonna alors et Tyler prit mes livres pour les porter. Je tentai de les lui arracher.  
- Ça va, Tyler, lui dis-je. Tes pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi...  
- Non, j'insiste! J'ai faillis te tuer! Je m'en veux, alors laisse moi faire, s'il te plaît.  
J'abandonnai.  
Edward passa à côté de moi et jeta un regard noir à Tyler, ce que ce dernier remarqua aussitôt. Tyler me glissa alors quelque chose à l'oreille.  
- Ce type est vraiment un malade, si tu veux mon avis!  
Sans le vouloir, je sentis la colère m'envahir... je n'aimais pas qu'on dise du mal d'Edward.  
J'ignorais Tyler mais je les suivit tout de même, Mike et lui, vers la cafétéria.

Assis à notre table, Éric Yorkie me donna un immence sourire.  
- Hey, Bella! Tu viens avec nous à La Push demain après-midi? me demanda Éric.  
Mais pourquoi voulait-il aller à La Push?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à La Push, m'y à part la réserve?  
Jessica prit alors la parole.  
- Des vagues! en fait, on ne va pas techniquement à La Push, juste à la plage.  
Éric me regarda alors, satisfait de m'avoir invité.  
- Ouais c'est La Push, Bébé, La Push!  
Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
- Oui pourquoi pas? lui dis-je. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu!  
Je me levai alors pour allé me chercher un dessert au comptoir.  
Après avoir choisie un gâteau aux fruits, je me retournai et vit Edward Cullen près de moi.  
- Je m'excuse de t'avoir ignoré durant le reste de la semaine. me dit-il  
- Ça va... T'inquiète pas...  
Il parut alors gêné...  
- Ok... me dit-il. Bonne journée.  
Il me tourna le dos et je ne pu m'empêcher de l'interpeller.  
- Edward! Ça te dirais de venir avec nous à la plage? Demain?  
Il me sourit. Oh mon Dieu... Quel beau sourire!  
- Quel plage?  
- À La Push.  
Il rit alors nerveusement et osa un regard vers la table de ses frères et soeurs.  
- Non... non je crois pas... me dit-il. Je... on ne va pas à cet... endroit. Désolé.  
Et il partit, me laissant seule.  
Je retournai rejoindre les autres, un peu en colère d'avoir eût une réponse négative sa part. Au fond de moi, j'espèrais vraiment qu'il aurait aimé passer un peu de temps avec moi.  
Angela regarda alors à l'extérieur.  
- On annonce du soleil pour cette après-midi! dit-elle. Ils l'on annoncé ce matin à Good Morning America!  
Les Cullen se levèrent alors et toute la famille quitta l'établissement, non sans qu'Edward ne m'ai jeté un dernier regard.

Dehors, à la récréation, Jessica s'était étendue de tout son long afin de laisser le soleil maintenant éclatant, atteindre sa peau.  
Nerveusement, je cherchai les magnifiques voitures qui étaient communes aux Cullen... Jessica sembla avoir lu dans mes pensées.  
- Ils ne sont pas là! me dit-elle. Les Cullen ne viennent jamais lorsqu'il y a du soleil. Ils partent en camping ou quelques chose du genre!  
Étrange...

Cette nuit là, je rêva encore à Edward.

Le samedi, Clark, qui se préparait à dîner, se tourna vers moi.  
- Tu vas à La Push aujourd'hui?  
- Ouais, avec des amis... lui dis-je.  
Clark regarda alors à l'extérieur et lorsqu'il me parla ensuite, se fut beaucoup plus pour lui-même que pour moi.  
- Il y aura peut-être les Lane...  
- Hein?  
Clark se ressaisit.  
- Euh rien, me dit-il.  
Idiot! Comme si je n'avais rien entendue!  
- Tu prends la bagnole? me demanda t-il, d'un air absent.  
- Non, tu peux la prendre, Mike viens me chercher avec la mini-van.  
Mon frère s'approcha alors de moi...  
- J'ai vu qu'Edward Cullen t'avais adressé la parole, ce midi. me dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait sévère  
Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il se mêlait?!  
- Et alors? lui demandai-je. Il ne m'a pas tuer à ce que je sache.  
Je sentis alors mon frère devenir en colère... Ce qui n'était pas commun chez lui et qui semblait refaire surface lorsqu'il était question d'Edward.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles, Isabella.  
- Il m'a sauvé la vie! Sans lui, je serais morte, Clark, Morte!  
Mon frère maugréa quelque chose et sortit de la pièce.  
J'entendis alors Mike klaxonner à l'extérieur. Je sortis et les rejoingnit, lui, Jess, Angela, Éric et Tyler.

À la plage, Jessica me donna un immence sourire.  
- Hey tu sais quoi, Bella? me demanda t-elle. Mike m'a invité à la fête!  
- Super, lui dis-je en feignant l'enthousiasme. Vous ferez un couple parfait.  
- Je sais!  
Alors que les garçons couraient dans tout les sens en criant et en fesant les cons, Angela soupira.  
- J'aimerais bien qu'Éric m'invite... me confia t-elle.  
- Demande le lui, alors. lui dis-je. Oui, tu es, une femme forte! Demande lui!  
J'aimais bien Angela, elle était douce, gentille et compréhensive. J'avais confiance en elle et elle en moi.  
Elle se leva alors, prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers Éric.  
Elle revînt une minute plus tard, réponse positive à la main! Jessica la regarda alors.  
- On devrait allé à Port Angeles, pour trouver des costumes! Tu veux venir Bella, pour nous conseillers? On pourrait y aller ce soir.  
- Ouais pourquoi pas? Ça serait cool.  
Nous vîment alors quatre autres personnes venir vers nous. Je reconnus aussitôt deux d'entre eux. Jacob Black et Lois Lane.  
Jacob m'offrit un immence sourire et Lois me salua à sa façon.  
- Et bien, et bien! Smallville-Seconde! me dit-elle. Smallville n'est pas là?  
- Non, il est avec des copains.  
Jacob éclata alors de rire.  
- Ne me dit pas que tu vas faire du surf, Bella! ricana t-il  
J'éclatai à mon tour de rire. Bien que lui et moi ne nous voyions pas souvent il me connaissait déjà très bien!  
- Tu sais bien que non! lui dis-je. Je suis venue avec des amis.  
Jacob les regarda tous et les nomma.  
- Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, le Chinois dont je n'arrive plus à me souvenir du nom, Angela Webber et Jessica Stanley!  
- Exact, lui dis-je.  
Jessica en profita pour rajouter quelque chose.  
- Bella avait invité Edward Cullen mais il a refusé!  
Lois me fusilla alors du regard.  
- Quoi?! me dit-elle. Tu a invité un Cullen sur nos terres?!  
J'eût l'impression qu'elle voulait m'arracher la tête! Jacob et ses deux amis tentèrent de calmer la jeune femme de 20 ans.  
- Du calme, Lois. lui dit Jacob. Elle ne savait pas! Et Cullen a refusé, alors pas de panique.  
Je la vis détendre ses muscles, mais je sentais toujours une certaine aniosité envers moi.  
- Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas ici? osai-je demandé.  
L'un des amis de Jacob... Embry! C'est ça, Embry, me répondit.  
- Les Cullen ne viennent pas ici. me dit-il simplement  
L'autre, que je devinai être Sam Uley, parla alors.  
- Les visages pâles n'ont jamais été le bienvenue ici comme nous, nous ne sommes pas le bienvenue chez eux.  
Jacob me fit alors signe de le suivre.  
Je me levai du mini-van et le suivit sans protester.  
En chemin il me sourit, sarrêta et regarda la mer. J'osai lui demander la question qui me tourmentait.  
- Pourquoi les Cullen ne viennent-ils pas ici.  
Il ricana et me regarda nerveusement.  
- Je... je ne peut pas t'en parler.  
- Mais pourquoi! Je ne dirai rien! Je te le jure!  
Il éclata de rire et se resaisit.  
- Tu sais, Bella, ce ne sont que de vieilles légendes amérindiennes qui font peur. Rien d'intéressant.  
- Je veux les entendre, lui dis-je. J'aime les histoires qui font peur!  
Il ricana.  
- Très bien, mais si tu fais des cauchemars, ne viens pas te plaindre! me dit-il. Bon, je vais commencer avec le début. Tu savais que mon peuple, Les Quileutes, descendaient supposément des loups? Et bien, d'après la légendre, notre arrière grand-père, à Lois et moi, Ephraïm Black, avait le dont de se transformer en loup, ainsi que le grand-père de Sam Uley, Levi Uley. Il y en avait d'autres... mais bon. Ils protégeaient notre tribu des sangs froids... En 1933, les ancêtres des Cullen... ancêtre est un bien grand mot pour eux si tu veux mon avis... sont venus chasser sur nos terres... Mais ils... ils ne chassaient pas pour la viande... Pour le sang. Mais ils étaient des buveurs de sang pas comme les autres. Ils ne se nourrissaient que du sang animal contrairement aux autres comme eux. Ils ont été interceptés par nos ancêtres et une bagarre allait éclaté quand leur chef, un grand blond, tenta de négocier avec mon arrière grand-père, le chef. Ils en conclurent en instaurant un traité entre nos deux peuples. Le traité consistait, pour eux, à ne pas enfreindre nos frontières et à se tenir à l'écart de nous. Ils devaient aussi promettre de ne jamais mordre un humain ou en tuer un. Quand à nous, nous devions nous abstenir d'aller sur leurs territoires et ne pas entrer en contact avec eux.  
Devant mon regard ébahit, Jacob éclata de rire.  
- Je t'avais bien dit que ces vieilles histoires étaient bizares! me dit-il  
Je n'en revenait tout simplement pas... Jacob croyait vraiment que les Cullen étaient... des... Je ne voulais même pas y penser!  
Nous retournâment donc rejoindre les autres. Lois me fusillais toujours du regard et j'eût l'impression que Jake... bon voilà que je lui donnais un petit surnom maintenant, allait regretté de m'en avoir trop dit!  
Jessica et Angela me dirent alors que Mike nous amènerait chez Jess pour que nous puissions allé à Port Angeles.  
Avant, je passai un coup de fil à Charlie pour lui faire part de mes intentions.

Le voyage d'une heure de voiture vers Port Angeles se passa sous les incessants commérages de Jessica. Alors que nous traversions la ville, je vis une librairire amérindienne... J'étais décidé à allé y faire un tour!  
Nous arrivâmes à une petite boutique de costumes.  
Après deux heures d'essais, les filles n'avaient toujours pas choisis... Jessica enfila alors une robe de sorcière ''sexie'' qui mettait l'accent sur sa poitrine... fort abondante.  
- Tant pense quoi, Bella? me demanda t-elle  
Distrète, je la remarquai à peine.  
- Ah ouais, ouais...  
- T'as raison! Elle est super! En plus elle me fait de beaux seins!  
Une bande de garçon passa alors devant la vitrine et s'attarda à nous roucouler des trucs idiots... Bande de cons!  
Quand ils partirent enfin, j'en eût assez d'être ici, trop curieuse de voir cette librairie.  
- Ça vous dérangerais si j'allais faire un tour dans une librairie? Je vous rejoindrai au restaurant. leur dis-je

Devant le magasin, j'hésitai une seconde... Comment pouvais-je vraiment croire en ces vieilles histoires...  
J'entrai alors et me mit à arpenter les étagères...  
Légendes Iroquoise...  
Recettes Amérindiennes...  
La Vie Des Nomades...  
Légendes Moawks...  
Légendes Quileutes!  
Voilà le livre qu'il me fallait!  
J'entreprit d'allé payer le livre et sortit du magasin.

Il fesait déjà noir et plus frais qu'à mon arrivée... J'avais oublié ma veste dans la voiture de Jess... J'osai un regard à ma montre. 21h! J'avais passé près d'une heure et demi dans cette librairie!  
Je suivis donc la route qui menait vers le retaurant où les filles m'avaient donné rendez-vous quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi...  
- Hey, ma jolie! dit la voix. On t'as vu dans le magasin tantôt!  
Oh oh... Vite Bella, marche plus vite, ignore les...  
Deux hommes se plantèrent alors devant moi.  
Trois autres sortirent de nulle part et vinrent m'encercler.  
Ils me disaient des trucs dégueulasses...  
- T'as un joli petit cul!  
- Viens prendre un verre avec nous! On va finir ça dans la chambre!  
- Fais pas ta timide on sait que t'aime ça!  
Puis l'un d'eux m'empoigna par le bras. Instinctivement, je le frappai là où ça fesait mal! Il cria de douleur et je tentai de m'enfuir...  
Sans succès. Ils me rattrapèrent et me poussèrent de tout les bords.  
J'allais avoir mal... je le savais...  
Soudainement un bruit de voiture se fit entendre et un rutilante Volvo argenté fonça vers nous. Elle s'arrêta et Edward Cullen en sortit. Il ne me regarda pas, se contentant de regarder mes agresseurs avec férocité.  
- Monte, dans la voiture! me dit-il  
Je ne me fit pas prié.  
- Hey! elle est à nous, bonhomme! lui dit un des gars  
Une espèce de grondement sortit alors de la gorge d'Edward, fesant reculer mes assaillants, de peur. Edward leur tourna alors le dos et revînt vers la voiture.  
Au volant il regarda les hommes, toujours présents. Il démarra alors et fonça vers eux! Ils ne les percuta pas, mais les gars se sauvèrent aussitôt.  
Edward fit crisser ses pneus et nous partîmes à toute vitesse.  
- Change moi les idées, Bella! me demanda t-il. Dit moi quelques chose pour que j'oublis de vouloir retourner là-bas et de les déchiqueter en petits morceaux!  
Lui dire quelque chose...  
- Tu devrais... attacher ta ceinture de sécurité! lui dis-je rapidement  
Edward rit nerveusement et continua de regarder la route sans cesser son hilarité.  
- Tu... tu me dis d'attacher ma ceinture! Elle est bonne... Elle est bien bonne...  
Bonne?! Il allait à plus de 130 kiomètres heures!  
- Comment... Comment as-tu su? osai-je lui demandé  
Il devînt tout à coup nerveux...  
- Je...  
- Tu me suivais! en conclu ai-je  
- En quelque sorte... Je... Je n'avais pas l'intention de me montrer... Jusqu'à ce que j'entendent à quoi ces brutes pensaient... Si tu savais, ce qu'ils pensait... Parle moi, parle moi pour que j'oublie!  
Il me suivait... Mais pourquoi?  
- Retourne à Port Angeles, Angela et Jessica m'attendent au Restaurant La Maria. Elles vont s'inquiétez. Et pourrais tu baisser le chauffage, j'ai chaud...  
J'entrepris de le faire moi même et lui aussi quand nos mains entrèrent en contact. Il avait la peau glacé!  
- Tes mains... elles... elles sont glacées...  
Il m'ignora, nerveusement et se remit à observer la route...

Nous arrivâmes au restaurant et nous vîmes Angela et Jess assises dehors.  
Quand elles me virent, elles courèrent vers moi, n'ayant pas remarqué Edward...  
- Bella... Où étais-tu? Désolé... On mourrais de faim alors on n'a mangé...  
- C'est pas grave, lui dis-je.  
Mes amies remarquèrent alors Edward. Elles rougirent à sa vue.  
- Je suis désolé d'avoir retardé Bella, s'excusa t-il. Nous nous sommes croisé et nous avons parler... Bella, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Je crois que tu devrais manger.  
Il se tourna alors vers les filles.  
- Je vais la ramener chez elle. leur dit-il. Ah et, ne vous attardez pas en ville, ce n'est pas sûr, rentrez chez vous directement sans vous arrêter.  
Les filles gloussèrent au fait qu'Edward semblait s'inquiéter pour elles.  
Elles me saluèrent et partirent non sans nous avoir jeté un dernier regard moqueur.

Galant, Edward m'ouvrit la porte et une serveuse vînt nous voir... Enfin, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Edward!  
Elle nous mena à une petite table au milieu du restaurant quand je vis Edward sortir un billet de 20$ et le tendre discrètement à la femme.  
- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus intime?  
Plus intime... Étrangement cette perspective me plaisait énormément!  
Elle nous mena dans une petite salle où personne n'était encore assis.  
Une autre serveuse, une belle blonde qui avait assurément trouvez Edward fort séduisant, vînt prendre notre commande.  
Elle nous demanda nos commande, enfin, elle ne regardait qu'Edward.  
Edward m'interrogea du regard.  
- Euh... Les raviolis au champignons, s'il vous plaît. Et un Pepsi.  
- Deux, s'il vous plaît! lui dit Edward. Se sera tout.  
La serveuse nous laissa alors seul.  
- Tu ne manges donc jamais? lui demandai-je. À l'école, ta famille et toi avez des cabarets, mais jamais l'on ne vous vois manger...  
Edward éclata de rire.  
- On mange, me dit-il, mais... discrètement!  
Une question tournait en rond dans ma tête...  
- Quand tu disais... lui demandai-je. Que tu... que tu avais entendu ce qu'ils disaient les gars... Parlais tu de... Télépathie?  
Edward approcha son visage du mien.  
- Ça te surprendrais? me chuchota t-il  
- Non... pas après tout ce que j'ai vue...  
Il me donna un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quelle fille...  
- Tu en ais arrivée à une conclusion? me dit-il en riant doucement  
Oui en effet!  
- Et bien... J'ai pensé, à des araignées radioactives ou des tests scientifiques... Mais je ne tes pas vue devenir vert encore, comme Hulk! Et j'ai pensé aussi à des mutations...  
Edward éclata de rire... de la douce musique à mon oreille...  
- Tous des trucs de super-héros, hein? ria t-il. Et si... Et si j'étais plus que ça... Et si j'étais le méchant...  
Il avait murmuré ces mots...  
- Non... Tu... Tu n'es pas méchant. lui dis-je  
Soudainement, nous laissâmes de côté ce sujet...

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais devant chez moi... à bord de la voiture d'Edward. Nous restâmes un moment sans parler... Je vis alors ma camionnette arrivée et se garer, mon frère à son bord. À la vue de la Volvo, je le sentis se crisper de colère et je le vis se diriger vers nous lorsqu'il me vit à l'intérieur.  
Clark se planta devant la voiture et me fit signe de descendre immédiatement ce que je fis. Edward fit également de même.  
- Tu sais quel heure il est, Bella? me dit mon frère rageur  
Puis il regarda Edward... avec une haine que je n'avais jamais vue dans ses yeux...  
- Et toi! cracha t-il en direction d'Edward. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma sœur! Si jamais j'entends que tu tes à nouveau approcher d'elle...  
Sans était trop pour moi.  
- Clark! lui cri ai-je. Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça! Edward est mon ami! Je me fiche de se que tu penses.  
Il semble que j'eusse crié très fort car Charlie sortit de la maison en courant.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!  
Clark se posta devant moi.  
- Et bien! dit mon frère. Isabella était avec Cullen alors qu'elle devait être avec Jessica et Angela!  
À cet instant, j'aurais pu assassiner mon frère. Avant que je pu lâcher une réplique, ce fut Edward qui parla.  
- Je suis désolé, Chef Kent. dit-il à mon père. Mais j'ai croisé Bella à Port Angeles dans une librairie et elle est arrivée en retard pour le repas avec ses amies. Alors je lui est offert de la ramener pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi manger.  
Charlie sembla détailler Edward du regard...  
- Ok... dit-il soupçonneux. Tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant, Edward.  
Edward me salua de la main et repartit dans sa magnifique voiture.  
Alors que nous allions entrer dans la maison, Clark tenta de dire quelque chose, mais mon père le fit taire d'un simple regard...  
À l'intérieur je courus vers ma chambre afin de commencer mes recherches sur la famille Cullen...

Les sites internet défilaient sous mes yeux...  
Force...  
Une image d'Edward repoussant le camion m'apparut.  
Vitesse...  
Edward qui était près de sa voiture et l'instant d'après, à côté de moi.  
Peau très pâle...Les Cullen et leur peau de porcelaine.  
Peau Froide...La froideur des mains d' de sangs...  
Vampires!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

_**Fascination**_

J'allais confronter Edward Cullen.  
J'allais lui dire tout ce que je savais et tant pis s'il m'en voulait. Il n'avait plus le droit de me mentir maintenant. J'avais besoin de savoir... j'avais tout simplement besoin de lui. Toutes mes pensées étaient maintenant dirigées vers lui... Si Clark savait... Je préfère ne pas y penser!

Arrivé à l'école, Clark se gara et ne bougea pas. Je le regardai, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait...  
- Clark, ça va?  
Clark soupira et me regarda tristement.  
- J'ai l'impression... que... que je vais te perdre, Isabella. me dit-il.  
Je lui souris doucement.  
- Mais enfin Clark, lui dis-je tendrement. Tu es mon grand frère et je t'aime! Jamais tu ne me perdras, j'ai bien trop besoin de toi...  
Clark regarda au loin...  
- Je n'est pas confiance en Cullen, Isabella. J'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal.  
Mais à quoi pensait-il enfin?!  
- Tu oublis, lui dis-je, qu'Edward m'a sauvé la vie...  
- Mais je n'arrive pas à le sentir! Écoute, me dit-il en se ressaisissant, je ne vais plus me mêler de ta vie... Mais je garde tout de même un œil sur toi, ok?  
Le fait qu'il décide de me faire confiance me rassura énormément.

En descendant du véhicule, je vis Edward qui était près de sa voiture... seul. Il me lança un regard et je me dirigeais vers lui. Sans le regarder, je passai près de lui, en me dirigeant droit vers la forêt derrière l'école.  
Je n'osai pas me retourner... mais j'espérais qu'il avait compris mon message...  
À la lisière de la forêt, j'entendis des branches craquées, me confirmant sa présence. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans les bois et m'arrêta soudainement, fixant le sol, nerveuse comme jamais.  
Je sentis alors sa présence derrière moi... son souffle glacé qui caressait ma peau...  
- Tu as quel âge? Lui demandai-je  
- dix-sept ans. Murmura t-il dans mon oreille  
Oui mais…  
- Depuis combien de temps as-tu dix-sept ans?  
Il rit doucement, faisant danser mon cœur…  
- Depuis un petit bout de temps… murmura t-il toujours  
- Je sais ce que tu es, lui dis-je.  
- Dis-le. me dit-il. Dit le haut et fort.  
J'étais nerveuse... mais sa présence me calmais...  
- Tu es... incroyablement rapide. commençais-je. Tu es... fort et ta peau est pâle et glacé... Vous ne venez jamais à l'école les jours de soleil… Les Quileutes vous détestent... Et tu... tu lis dans les pensées...  
- Dis le... continua t-il  
Le mot ne voulait pas sortir de ma bouche... Il fallait que je le dise pourtant!  
- Un... Un vampire.  
Je le sentis me toucher le bras et approcher son visage de mon oreille...  
- Et de quoi est-ce que je me nourris? Dis le Bella, Allez!  
- De sang!  
Ses mains de glaces caressèrent alors mon bras...  
- Est-ce que tu as peur? me demanda t-il soudainement  
- Non!  
C'était une évidence, je n'avais pas peur de lui, jamais!  
Il me retourna vivement et me fit monter sur son dos.  
- Accroche-toi bien!  
Sur ce, il me tourna et me fit grimper sur son dos.  
Il se mit alors à courir vers le haut de la montagne qui dominait la forêt... Il courait si vite qu'en j'en eût des nausées!

Arrivés en haut, Edward me fit descendre de son dos et lorsqu'il remarqua mon teint vert, je vis une mine inquiète se former sur son visage...  
- Assis toi, me dit-il, et met ta tête entre tes jambes. Respire et tout iras bien.  
Après quelques minutes, j'allais effectivement mieux. En relevant la tête, je le vis faire les cent pas, nerveux comme tout!  
Edward vînt alors vers moi.  
- Ma famille et moi, nous ne sommes pas comme les autres, Bella. Nous ne nous nourrissons pas comme les autres de notre espèce. Contrairement à eux qui chassent les humains, nous ne nous nourrissons que du sang animal, ce qui n'est pas suffisant pour nous mettre en pleine forme! Mais nous nous considérons un peu comme des végétariens! C'est comme le tofu... version vampire!  
D'un air menaçant il s'élança vers un arbre et le déracina avant de l'envoyer directement sur un rocher. L'arbre explosa sous l'impact.  
Toujours avec un visage sévère, il s'approcha de moi et s'empara de mon bras d'un geste possessif.  
- Je suis le prédateur le plus dangereux qui existe sur cette planète. Tout en moi a été créé pour te séduire... Ma voix, mon physique et même mon odeur!  
Il relâcha sa poigne mais garda toujours contact avec ma peau... Je devais savoir...  
- Pourquoi, lui demandai-je, m'as tu détesté dès l'instant où tu m'as vu?  
Il enfouit alors son visage dans mes boucles brunes...  
- Je ne te déteste pas... murmura t-il. Enfin, plus maintenant... Mais je t'ai haï de me faire cet effet là... Jamais de toute ma vie, je n'est eût autant envie de sang humain... Ton odeur m'est si attirante... J'aurais pu te tuer dans cette classe... J'y ai pensé et je fais tout pour me contrôler... Je pourrais te tuer à n'importe qu'elle instant, Bella... Je ne suis sûr de rien avec toi… Je suis incapable de te déchiffrer comme je le fais avec les autres… Tu es un mystère pour moi…  
Puis, il enfonça son visage dans mon cou, ce qui provoqua une gamme d'émotions nouvelles pour moi...  
- As-tu peur, Bella?  
Jamais je ne pourrais avoir peur de lui! Non jamais!  
- J'ai seulement peur de te perdre! dis-je dans un souffle  
Il s'éloigna alors de moi et se dirigea vers un petit rayon de soleil qui perçait les nuages gris de Forks.  
Au contact de la lumière solaire, sa peau se mit à briller comme si des millions de diamants en avaient parsemés la surface... C'était la plus belle chose que j'avais vue de toute ma vie... Il était fascinant!  
Edward se regarda alors, une mine dégouté au visage. Il me regarda alors tristement...  
- Je suis un monstre, Bella.  
Je me précipitai alors vers lui. Edward eût un mouvement de recul mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de continuer de l'approcher...  
- Non... lui murmurai-je. Tu es si beau et si fascinant... Tu es magnifique!  
Il s'approcha alors de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains glacés... Je frissonnai à son contact mais ne put empêcher mon cœur de battre à vive allure...  
- Je me sens protecteur envers toi, Bella. dit-il. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer depuis combien de temps je t'attends!  
Edward se mit à caresser ma joue de son pouce, me regardant tendrement avec ses yeux d'ambres...  
- Et c'est ainsi que le lion tomba amoureux de l'agneau...  
Je ricanai...  
- Un agneau vraiment stupide. lui dis-je  
Il rit à son tour.  
- Mais un lion maso et fou à lié!

Couché dans l'herbe humide, nous étions perdus dans la contemplation de nos deux visages... Ce moment était magique... Edward tenait ma main dans la sienne...  
À cet instant, j'étais certaine de trois choses...  
Un, Edward Cullen était un vampire.  
Deux, Il pouvait me tuer à tout moment.  
Et trois... J'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Le temps qui passe…**_

Le même soir, au souper, Clark et moi étions assis autour de la table avec Charlie. Mon frère ne m'avait pas adressé le moindre de mot depuis notre arrivé à la maison... Je me demandai bien ce qui avait pu le rendre si furieux contre moi! Soudainement, il posa sa fourchette, finit d'avaler sa bouchée et se tourna vers moi, l'air sérieux.  
- Que faisais-tu dans les bois avec Cullen, Isabella? me demanda t-il  
Quoi... Alors il m'avait vu... Je vis Charlie cesser de manger et regarder mon frère.  
- Un Cullen? lui dit-il. Lequel?  
- Edward Cullen. répondit Clark  
Mon père planta alors ses yeux dans les miens...  
- Tu sais, Bella, commença t-il, qu'on m'a souvent raconté que des jeunes de l'école allaient... Comment dire... Allaient dans les bois afin d'avoir certaines relations... intimes.  
Je vis la mine réjouit de Clark face à cette déclaration... Mon père pensait donc vraiment que j'étais ce genre de fille facile?  
Charlie reprit alors.  
- Je crois que tu es trop jeune pour ce genre de chose. Je sais que tu auras dix-sept ans dans deux jours, mais tu n'es pas prête à se genre de... rapprochements.  
La colère menaçait de sortir de moi à tout moment... Si seulement il savait combien mon moment avec Edward avait été innocent! Enragée, je me levai donc en poussant ma chaise.  
- Vous saurez, tous les deux, que je ne suis pas une fille facile et Edward n'est pas comme ça! leur cri aie-je  
Clark éclata alors d'un rire amer.  
- Tu essais de me faire croire que Cullen n'a aucune idée derrière la tête? me demanda t-il. Juste à la façon dont il te regarde, on jurerait qu'il veut... Enfin, tu sais quoi!  
J'avais envie de le frapper, de lui faire mal!  
- Comment oses-tu dire ça, Clark! cri aie-je en larmes. Tu ne le connais même pas!  
Clark se mit alors à crier aussi, aussi rouge que moi.  
- Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu connais ce gars? Il est dangereux, Bella! Non mais tes vraiment la pire des connes de ne pas l'avoir remarqué!  
Charlie se leva alors à son tour, tentant de nous calmer.  
- Ça suffit tous les deux, cria t-il pour ramener l'ordre. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire! Clark, ne parle plus jamais comme ça à ta sœur! Bella, j'aimerais que tu ne retournes plus dans les bois, seule, avec le fils du Docteur Cullen. Point final.  
Encore enragé par les commentaires de mon idiot de frère, je montai rapidement à ma chambre et j'en claquai la porte.

Je tremblais... Je pleurais... J'avais envie de crier... Je ne supportais tout simplement pas qu'on dise du mal de lui...  
Soudainement, je sentis un souffle glacé caresser mon oreille...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas... me murmura mon vampire adoré à l'oreille. Ton frère ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit à propos de toi.  
Je sursautai! Comment avait-il fait pour entrer ici?  
- Comment... Comment? bégayai-je  
Il ri doucement.  
- J'ai passé par la fenêtre... Comme j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire depuis les deux dernières semaines. dit-il en riant  
Il avait donc passé ses nuit ici? À m'observer?  
- Tu... Tu ne dors donc pas?  
Il ria doucement et me caressa la joue.  
- Non... dit-il pensif. Je ne dors jamais.  
Edward posa son menton sur ma tête.  
- Ton frère a raison... dit-il doucement. Je suis tellement dangereux pour toi... J'ai bien essayé de m'éloigner de toi... Mais cela m'est impossible.  
Il me prit la main et me mena à mon lit où nous priment place tous les deux. Il me regarda alors dans les yeux de son regard perçant...  
- J'ai toujours voulu... commença Edward. J'ai toujours voulu essayer quelque chose...  
Il s'approcha alors doucement de moi et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade! Comment pouvait-on être si amoureuse de quelqu'un? Je comprenais maintenant toutes ces filles que j'avais traité de ''dépendante affective''... J'étais maintenant comme elle! J'avais besoin de lui pour vivre, d'Edward!  
Alors que son visage s'approchai toujours du mien, je savais que j'aurais droit à mon premier vrai baiser!  
Il était hésitant, maladroit. Je voyais bien qu'il doutait de son acte. Ses douces lèvres glacées entrèrent alors en contact avec les miennes...  
C'était la plus belle sensation du monde, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment...

J'approfondie alors notre geste amoureux et Edward répondit instantanément. Cela devenait plutôt passionné! J'entrepris de l'attirer vers moi et à ce moment, Edward me repoussa violemment et sauta loin de moi, paniqué.  
- Je suis désolé! lui dis-je, paniquée  
Il reprit son souffle.  
- J'allais... perdre le contrôle... murmura t-il dégouté par son propre comportement.  
Il avait donc eût envie de goûter mon sang...  
À quatre patte j'avançai sur mon lit, vers lui. Je me relevai et accouru vers lui, lui tendant mon cou.  
- Mord moi! lui murmurai-je suppliante. Mord moi pour que je sois comme toi!  
Il ricana doucement et me ramena vers le lit. Il me fit signe de me coucher, ce que je fit et il me borda.  
- Tu souhaiterais donc devenir un monstre? me demanda t-il en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.  
- Tu n'es pas un monstre... lui répondis-je. Je veux seulement être avec toi pour l'éternité.  
Edward ignora mon commentaire et vînt s'étendre près de moi.  
- Dors, Bella. me dit-il doucement. Je resterai près de toi jusqu'au matin...  
Je me blottis alors contre lui, appuyant ma tête sur son torse dure et froid comme le marbre... Surpris par mon geste, il se laissa toutefois faire et il se mit à jouer dans mes cheveux tout en commençant à fredonner un air qui m'était inconnu...  
Je sentis mes paupières devenir lourdes au son de cette douce mélodie... Bientôt, je sombrai dans les songes.

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvris les yeux... J'étais seule dans mon lit. Je sentis la tristesse m'envahir. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve... Un stupide rêve d'adolescente amoureuse! Edward n'était jamais entré dans ma chambre, il ne m'avait jamais embrassé et il...  
J'entendis alors le craquement que ma chaise faisait lorsqu'on s'y balançait. Je levai les yeux, et vit Edward assis qui me regardait avec un sourire.  
- Je t'avais bien dit que je serais encore là à ton réveil! me dit-il en riant  
Le bonheur m'envahit et je me précipitai vers lui, m'assoyant sur ses genoux. Je vit à ses yeux, qu'il semblait inconfortable avec cette situation, mais bientôt, il me sourit et m'embrassa le front...  
Edward me repoussa alors doucement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il me fit signe de me taire et me montra la porte. Il sortit par la fenêtre et je le vit s'éloigner au loin.

Ma porte s'ouvrit alors avec un grand fracas. Clark pénétra dans ma chambre, toujours furieux contre moi.  
- Dépêche-toi, je pars dans dix minutes. me dit-il  
Edward devait avoir lu dans ses pensées pour savoir que mon cher frère se pointerait dans ma chambre!  
- Ouais, ouais, je viens!  
Clark me laissa seule et retourna à la cuisine.  
Douchée en un temps record, habillée et fin prête à partir pour l'école, je descendis rejoindre Clark... qui n'étais plus là!  
Quel idiot! Il m'avait laissé ici comme une cruche! Il m'en voulait donc toujours!  
En colère, je me résignai donc à partir pour l'école à pieds.

Dehors, je vis la flamboyante Volvo argenté d'Edward, garé dans mon entrée. Il était accoudé sur le capot et souriait, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux.  
- J'ai vu dans la tête de ton frère, ce matin, commença t-il, qu'il avait l'intention de te faire faire un peu d'exercice! J'y ai donc vu une belle occasion pour t'accompagner au lycée!  
La joie m'envahit! Oh, comme je l'aimais!  
Il se dirigea alors vers la portière du côté passager, me l'ouvrit et me fit signe de prendre place. Toujours aussi gentleman!  
Arrivés à l'école, il sortit et se dirigea rapidement de mon côté afin de m'ouvrir la porte. Tous les élèves étaient dehors et nous avaient vu arriver... Je me sentis tout à coup devenir très gêné, mais Edward vînt vers moi et mis son bras autour de mes épaules, d'une façon décontracté, et nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers l'entrée, sous les regards aux combien surpris de nos camarades d'école! J'entendais toutes sortes de murmures derrière moi...  
- Vous l'avez vue! Avec Edward Cullen!  
- J'y crois pas!  
- Il s'est enfin casé!  
- Isabella Kent?! Je suis bien plus jolie qu'elle!  
- Edward Cullen sourit! Un miracle!  
- Edward Cullen et Isabella Kent qui s'affiche ensemble?!  
Nous passâmes près de Jessica et Angela qui gloussait à mon air gêné et je vis alors... Clark.  
Mon frère nous regardait de loin, en compagnie de ses amis, fou de rage!  
Un sourire naquit sur mon visage... bien fait pour toi idiot!

À l'heure du dîner, j'étais assise avec Jessica, Mike et Tyler... Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vit Edward se diriger vers nous et ignorer la table de ses frères et sœurs, qui eux, ne comprenaient absolument pas se qui pouvait bien se passer...  
Edward vînt prendre place à côté de moi et regarda mes amis timidement.  
- Je.. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous? demanda t-il peu sûr de lui  
Personne n'osa parler, trop surpris par l'élan de sociabilité qu'avait montré le plus jeune des Cullen. Mike parla enfin...  
- Ouais! dit-il. J'imagine que le copain de Bella peut bien s'asseoir avec nous!  
Mes amis regardèrent alors Edward curieusement. Jess fut la première à parler.  
- Pourquoi ta famille et toi êtes si réservé? lui demanda t-elle  
Timidement, Edward lui répondit.  
- On est, comment dire, unis par des liens très forts.  
Il tourna la tête et regarda sa sœur Rosalie qui lui lançait des éclairs de ses yeux d'or, Emmett qui semblait complètement perdu, Alice trop surprise pour refermer sa bouche et Jasper, un air toujours aussi triste au visage.  
Il s'excusa, se leva et alla les rejoindre.  
Nous le regardâmes partir rejoindre les siens...  
- On dirait qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'un des leurs se mêlent aux autres... dit Tyler en voyant les Cullen réprimander leur jeune frère du regard.  
Il avait raison... Je devrais peut-être aborder ce sujet avec Edward...

L'école terminé, Edward me raccompagna à la maison et me promit de revenir le soir même...  
En entrant dans la maison, je vis Clark assis sur le sofa, les yeux braqués sur moi.  
- Alors comme ça tu sors avec lui? me demanda t-il, enragé  
- Oui, et alors?  
Clark se leva d'un bond et me regarda d'u regard empli de haine...  
- Je ne veux plus qu'il vienne te chercher ici! m'ordonna t-il  
Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
- Je te ferai remarqué que c'est toi qui est partis sans moi ce matin! Sans Edward, j'aurais marché trois kilomètres pour me rendre aux cours! Et je fais ce que je veux, ok? Tu m'as toi même dit que tu ne te mêlerais pas de ma vie.  
Je lui tournais le dos, le laissant seul, et en colère!

Au souper, Charlie nous regardait, Clark et moi. Mon père soupira et posa sa fourchette.  
- Je n'aime pas voir mes enfants comme ça... dit-il. En colère, comme ça l'un contre l'autre!  
Clark le regarda avec colère.  
- Elle sort avec Cullen! cria t-il  
- Et alors! cri ai-je à mon tour  
Mon père frappa la table de son point, nous faisant taire.  
- Ça suffit! cria t-il lu aussi. Bella, dit mon père en se tournant vers moi, j'aimerais rencontrer Edward et me faire ma propre idée sur lui. Clark, dit Charlie en se tournant vers son fils, comme je t'ai dit, on ne prend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué!  
Clark se leva, furieux et quitta la table. Mais pourquoi donc le détestai t-il autant?!

Vers vingt-trois trente heures, je montai me coucher... Enfin, rejoindre Edward! Comme de raison, il m'attendait étendu dans mon lit, fixant le plafond.  
Je vîns me blottir contre lui et je le vit alors poser sa tête contre ma poitrine...  
Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les battements de mon cœur.  
- J'adore le son de ton cœur... et entendre ton sang coulé dans tes veines m'apaise au plus au point. me dit-il en un murmure  
Je fis glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux doux comme de la soie... Il se mit alors à fredonner le même petit air que la nuit dernière...  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mélodie? lui demandai-je  
- Ta berceuse... dit-il, toujours concentré sur mon cœur. Je t'ai composé une berceuse, mais c'est bien plus joli au piano.  
Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas... Il avait donc composé un air pour moi et moi seule...  
Minuit sonna...  
- Joyeux anniversaire... me dit-il, toujours appuyé contre mon sein.  
J'avais maintenant dix-sept ans... Lui aussi d'ailleurs... Mais moi, je continuais de vieillir et lui, non.  
À cet instant, le temps devînt pour moi la pire chose qui pouvait exister...


	9. Chapter 9

Ce Chapitre n'est pas corrigé! Désolé pour le retard, je suis très prise avec l'école et le travail!

Merci d'avoir patienté =P! Voici deux chapitres juste pour vous!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_**Les Cullen**_

À mon réveil, Edward se tenait près de moi, une boîte emballée à la main qu'il me tendit.  
- Pour toi... dit-il timidement  
Je pris le présent de ses main et l'ouvrit, impatiente de voir ce qu'il pouvait contenir.  
J'ouvris doucement la petite boîte, nerveuse d'en voir l'intérieur...  
C'était un CD... Un CD bien normal que l'on achète pour se graver de la musique... Je me levai pour le mettre dans ma stéréo quand Edward me retînt par le bras.  
- Attend. dit-il nerveux. Ne l'écoute pas tout de suite... Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais venir chez moi pour... Pour rencontrer ma famille. Mais je comprendrais que...  
Je mis ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer.  
- Je suis libre ce soir, mon père sera sûrement au boulot et je n'est pas envie de passer ma soirée d'anniversaire avec mon frère.  
Jamais je ne le vis sourire comme ça. Ce sourire aurait pu ensoleillée même le pire des orages! Edward se dirigea vers la fenêtre et en sortit non sans me jeter un dernier regard...  
- On annonce des orages ce soir... Je passe te prendre vers seize heures! me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil  
Des orages?  
Je descendis à la cuisine et vis Charlie assis à la table, un paquet devant lui. Il lâcha le journal qu'il lisait et me tendit le paquet.  
- Joyeux anniversaire, Bella! me dit charlie joyeusement  
-Merci, Papa!  
J'entreprit de défaire l'emballage et je vis à l'intérieur de la boîte un magnifique pendentif en argent... Il y avait une petite fleur de gravé sur le médaillon qui l'ornait... Charlie parut gêné...  
- Je sais que tu as passé l'âge de ce genre de bijoux, mais...  
Je le coupai immédiatement. Comment pouvait-il pensé que je n'aimais pas son cadeau? Je me précipitai vers lui et le serrait dans mes bras. Il sembla surprit de cet affection soudaine envers lui.  
- Merci, lui dis-je. C'est trop beau! À chaque fois que je le porterai, c'est à toi que je penserai. Je t'aime Papa.  
Charlie toussa, un peu mal à l'aise de m'entendre ainsi parler! Il faut dire que jamais de ma vie je n'avait été aussi démonstrative face à lui!

Ce samedi après-midi semblait passer trop lentement à mon goût... J'attendais seize heures avec impatience! On sonna soudainement à ma porte.  
Jacob Black se tenait sur le pas de la porte.  
- Joyeux anniversaire, Bella! s'exclama t-il  
- Merci, Jacob! lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.  
Je le fit entrer et nous allâment nous asseoir au salon.  
- J'ai vue Lois et ton frère ce matin, sur la réserve.  
Je m'en fichais!  
- Disont, lui dis-je, qu'entre Clark et moi, ça ne va trop bien...  
Jacob prit un drôle d'air et regarda le plancher...  
- Je crois savoir pourquoi... me dit-il  
- Et pourquoi?  
Jacob soupira...  
- Ne va pas croire que je ne suis pas vraiment ici pour ton anniversaire! me dit-il avant tout. Mais je suis ici pour autre chose également...  
- Continu... lui dis-je sentant la colère m'envahir  
Jacob inspira, expira et me regarda nerveusement.  
- Mon père m'a donné 20$ pour que je te convainque de ne plus revoir Cullen... Et ton frère m'en a donné 50$ de plus et Lois... Elle m'a donné une moto pour que je vienne te parler ici!  
Je ne put m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
- Écoute, Jacob, lui dis-je. Tu devrais demander plus, car ça ne m'a pas convaincu!  
Jacob éclata de rire à son tour, je remarquai à ce moment combien il avait grandit...  
- En effet! dit-il tout en se calmant et en s'approchant de moi. Je crois, moi aussi que Cullen n'est pas la bonne personne pour toi. Pense y Bella...  
Je n'avais pas besoin d'y penser.  
J'aimais Edward et lui aussi.  
- Ne parlons plus de ça, Jacob.

Jacob était resté un bon moment avant de quitté. J'eût aussi la surprise de voir Charlie revenir plus tôt...  
- Bella! me dit-il joyeusement. Je me suis fais remplacé pour la soirée! On va pouvoir souper ensemble!  
Oh... Malaise...  
- Euh... Papa. commençai-je. C'est que je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, alors j'ai prévue autre chose... Avec Edward.  
Je vis mon père se crisper...  
- Ah, bien sûr, dit-il. Je comprend. Il va venir ici?  
- Oui, il va venir me chercher pour m'amené rencontrer sa famille.  
Charlie avait l'air vraiment déçu... Je me sentais mal, mais je ne voulais pas annulé! J'avais besoin de voir Edward, il le fallait! Je supportais difficilement d'être loin de lui.  
Vers seize heures, on sonna à la porte et Charlie alla ouvrir à un Edward plus que gêné. Je vis Edward fixer la main de Charlie qui était posé sur son arme de service... Sacré Papa!  
- Papa, dis-je. Je te présente Edward. Edward, mon père, Charlie.  
Edward, qui avait revêtu des gants, serra la main de mon père et je le vit frisonner malgré l'épaisseur du tissu.  
- Je ne ramènerai pas Bella très tard, Chef Kent. dit Edward à mon père. Nous allons jouer une partie de baseball en compagnie de ma famille.  
Je vis Charlie poser ses yeux sur moi... Surpris.  
- Tu joues au baseball, maintenant, Bella? me demanda t-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles  
Edward ri nerveusement et je fit une grimace à mon père qui rigola à son tour.  
En sortant dehors, Edward alla m'ouvrir la portière de sa Volvo.  
J'étais nerveuse de rencontrer les Cullen... Alors que la voiture s'enfonçait dans un chemin au beau milieu de la forêt, Edward me regarda.  
- Nerveuse? me demanda t-il  
- Un peu, j'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime pas...  
Edward éclata alors de rire. Je n'avais pourtant rien dit de drôle!  
- Tu seras seule, me dit-il en riant toujours, dans une maison entouré de vampires et la seule chose que tu as à me dire est que tu as peur qu'ils ne t'aiment pas? Tu es hilarante, Bella!  
De ce point de vue, j'avouais que la chose était très drôle!

Après un trajet d'une dizaine de minutes dans les bois, nous arrivâmes devant l'une des plus belle maison que j'avais jamais vue de toute ma vie! Une maison que je n'aurais jamais associé à des vampires!  
Elle était blanche, bien éclairé grâce à d'immences fenêtres et d'un style moderne. Elle devait valoir une fortune...  
Edward me mena à l'intérieur. Il m'aida à enlever mon manteau et me prit la main.  
- Cette maison est magnifique... lui dis-je  
Edward ria.  
- J'imagine que tu te demandes où sont les cercueils, les têtes de mort et le pont levis!  
Je le regardai en riant aussi.  
- En fait... lui dis-je. Je n'avais pas pensé au pont levis!  
Une musique d'opéra parvînt alors à nos oreilles et je vis Edward devenir timide... Il dirigea ses yeux en direction du son et soupira.  
- Je leur avais de ne pas en faire trop...  
Il me mena vers la cuisine où l'éblouissant Docteur Carlisle Cullen s'occupait à couper des légumes, où la plus belle femme que j'eût vue de toute ma vie me souriait tout en brassant de la soupe et il y avait également Rosalie et Emmett qui installaient la table.  
La femme aux boucles châtaines se dirigea vers moi d'un pas gracieux.  
- Bella! s'exclama t-elle. Je tes sentis à ton arriver! Joyeux anniversaire! Je suis Esmée, la mère d'Edward. Ah Edward, tu as raison, elle sent si bon! Et elle est si jolie!  
Je me mit à rougir se qui fit rigoler le grand Emmett. Carlisle me regarda alors de son visage de mannequin.  
- Grâce à toi, Bella, me dit-il. Nous utilisons la cuisine pour la première fois! J'espère que tu aimes l'italien!  
Emmett regarda son père comme si la chose était évidente.  
- Mais bien sûr, Pa, qu'elle aime l'italien! dit Emmett. Elle s'appelle Isabella! Et Isabella, c'est un nom italien!  
Je me sentis alors très gênée... J'avais déjà mangé puisqu'eux ne mangeais jamais...  
- C'est vraiment très gentil à vous. leur dis-je. Mais j'ai déjà mangée puisqu'Edward m'a dit que vous ne...  
Rosalie brisa alors le plat rempli de salade qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.  
Edward lui lança un regard sévère et Emmett la prit par les épaules pour la calmer.  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça, hein?! dit Rosalie en colère  
Esmée soupira et regarda sa fille.  
- Rosalie, chérie, lui dit-elle. Bella est avec Edward maintenant, elle fait partie de la famille.  
Famille... Je faisais partie de la famille d'Edward.  
J'entendis alors une autre voix venir du couloir.  
- Tu la sens, Jasper, disait la voix. Elle sent vraiment très fort!  
Alice et Jasper vinrent alors nous rejoindre. Alice accourut vers moi et me serra dans ses bras non sans prendre une bouffée de la senteur de mes cheveux.  
- Hummmmmm, dit Alice d'un air satisfait. Le mélange de l'odeur de ton sang avec celui de tes cheveux est alléchant!  
Toute la famille éclata de rire, sauf Edward qui parraissait mal à l'aise de toute cette attention envers mon odeur... Je vis Jasper qui me regardait de loin, incertain. Edward rit en voyant l'expression de son frère et Carlisle entreprit de m'expliquer l'étrange comportement de Jasper Hale Cullen.  
- Jasper est un nouveau membre de notre famille, dit Carlisle en riant. Il a encore un peu de difficulté avec notre régime végétarien, nest-ce pas, Jasper!  
Je vis Jasper avalé et se lécher les lèvres...  
- Oui... dit Jasper nerveux. Et bonne anniversaire en passant...  
- Merci! lui répondis-je sincèrement. Merci à vous tous d'ailleurs!  
Edward m'entraîna alors pour me montrer le reste de sa maison.

En montant le grand escalier qui menait aux chambres, je vis des dizaines de chapeaux de graduation affichés sur le mur... Edward remarqua ma soudaine attention. Il éclata de rire...  
- Disont, dit-il, qu'on aime beaucoup... étudier!  
Il me mena à la dernière chambre, celle au bout du couloir.  
- Voici ma chambre, dit Edward nerveusement  
Il y avait quatre grandes fenêtres qui donnaient une vue magnifique sur la forêt. Il y avait plusieurs étagères emplient de milliers de livres, CD et disques viniles... Il y avait une magnifique chaîne stéréo et un écran plasma. Les murs étaient blancs et il y avait un petit tapis rouge par terre, au pied d'un divan de la même couleur.  
- Tu n'as pas de lit?  
Il allait répondre quand je me souvînt qu'il ne dormait jamais...  
- Oubli ça, lui dis-je. Voyons voir ce que tu écoutais avant mon arrivée... lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers sa stéréo.  
En l'ouvrant, j'entendis l'un de mes morceaux favoris... Edward sembla gêné.  
- C'est nul, dit-il. C'est seulement du Debussy...  
- Claire de lune, murmurai-je. J'adore cette pièce.  
Edward sourit, ravie de ma réponse. Il s'avança alors ves moi, posa une main sur ma taille, prit ma main et entreprit de me faire danser. Je ris nerveusement...  
- Je danse très mal... lui dis-je. Je ne contrôle pas mes pieds!  
Edward approcha sa bouche de mon oreille...  
- Alors laisse moi te guider...  
Pendant que la musique continuais de jouer, Edward me faisait virevolter.  
L'air terminé, il me fit asseoir sur son divan et je me permit de lui poser toutes les questions qui trottaient dans ma tête.  
- Depuis combien de temps es-tu un vampire? lui demandai-je. Je veux dire, tu ne l'as pas toujours été, non?  
Il rit doucement et redevînt sérieux et débuta son histoire.  
- Je suis née en 1901, commença t-il. Je vivais à Chicago avec mon père, Edward Senior Masen et ma mère Elizabeth Masen. Mon père était avocat et nous étions une famille plutôt prospère comparé à d'autres. Puis, la guerre éclata en Europe et cela amena son lot de problèmes... La grippe espagnol frappa l'Amérique de plein fouet et ma famille et moi en furent touchés. Mon père mourra le premier et ma mère le suivit par la suite. Mais juste avant, elle avait demandé au médecin qui avait eût le courage de s'occuper de tout ces malades, de sauver son unique fils, moi. Le médecin, comme tu l'as sûrement deviné, était Carlisle.  
Il fit une pose et reprit.  
- On m'avait placé dans une salle où tout ceux pour qui l'on avait aucun espoirs étaient regroupés. On m'avait couché dans le fond de la pièce, attendant impatiemment mon dernier souffle afin d'avoir plus de place pour les autres malades. Carlisle vînt alors à moi et m'expliqua ce qu'il allait faire... Je ne comprenais pas trop, j'étais à l'agonie... Il me dit de ne pas bouger, de faire le mort... Il m'amena à la morgue, disant à tous qu'Edward Masen fils avait rendu son dernier souffle. À la morgue, il entreprit ma transformation et ce fut la chose la plus douleureuse qu'on aurait pu m'infliger... Ça fait très mal, tu sais, devenir un... Vampire.  
Je vis Edward prendre une pause et se mettre à jouer avec mes doigts avant de continuer.  
- Carlisle en avait assez d'être seul, poursuivit-il. Il avait éré de clan en clan en cherchant un compagnon... N'en trouvant pas, il décida d'en créer un. Mais jamais Carlisle n'aurait pris la vie d'une personne en santé. À chaque fois qu'il l'a fait, c'était lorsque nous étions à l'agonie. Il me mordit donc et je devîns son frère. Ensuite, il rencontra Esmée, qui elle avait tenté de se suicider après avoir perdue son bébé. Elle devînt sa compagne. Elle avait un fort instinct maternelle et m'a tout de suite considéré comme son fils... Nous avons rencontrés les autres par la suite et notre famille s'est bâtie ainsi.  
Sa vie était tellement passionnante... Je n'en revenait pas! Il me prit alors par la main et m'entraîna à l'extérieur de sa chambre, dans une petite pièce où était installé un piano.  
- Tu as envie d'entendre ce qu'il y a sur le CD que je t'ai offert?  
Bella Lullaby  
Edward se mit alors au piano et laissa glisser ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires… La musique de ma berceuse résonnait à mes oreilles… Assise à ses côtés... Je me laissais entraîné par la merveille mélodie...  
C'étais magnifique et il l'avait enregistré pour que je puisse l'écouter lorsqu'il ne serait pas là.  
Il s'arrêta alors de jouer…  
Je le vis se lever et regarder l'heure et ensuite par la fenêtre. Il me sourit et m'entraîna vers l'extérieur de la pièce.  
- C'est l'heure de jouer au baseball! me dit-il heureux comme tout

Nous étions maintenant dans un immence champ, les Cullen et moi. Le ciel était noir et grondait. Emmett et Edward délimitai le terrain de jeu tandis que Rosalie installai les buts, très loin les uns des autes à mon grand étonnement. Alice, Japer et Carlisle préparait l'équipement tandis qu'Esmée était à mes côtés.  
- Pouquoi les buts sont t-ils si éloignés? lui demandai-je  
- Edward court très vite, tu sais. me dit-elle. Et Emmett a une bonne force de frappe.  
Elle me mit une casquette sur la tête.  
- Tu seras l'arbitre! me dit-elle joyeusement  
Jamais de toute ma vie je n'aurais imaginé jouer au baseball avec des vampires, le jour de mon anniversaire!  
Le ciel gronda alors... Un éclair apparut et Alice sourit, satisfaite.  
- C'est l'heure! dite-elle  
La famille se rassembla et se prépara à jouer: Edward, Emmett et Alice la lançeuse, dans la même équipe, Rosalie Carlisle et Jasper dans l'autre, Esmée était la receveur.  
Rosalie alla à la batte et je compris à cet instant pourquoi ils jouaient les jours de tonnerres...  
Lorsque Rosalie frappa la balle, un bruit puissant résonna dans tout le champs et la balle disparut dans la forêt.  
Je regardai Esmée surprise alors que Rosalie se mettait en courrir.  
- C'est un coup de circuit, non? lui demandai-je  
Esmée me fit un clin d'oeil.  
- Attend un peu... murmura t'elle.  
Je vis Edward s'élançer et partir à une vitesse folle dans la forêt. Alors que Rosalie revenait à son point de départ, la balle revenait, attrapé par Esmée. Je devait maintenant trancher...  
- Retiré! Cri ai-je  
Emmett sauta de joie!  
- Ouais! Wouhoo!!! Cria t-il euphorique  
Rosalie se leva, en colère et partit rejoindre Carlilse non sans me jeter un regard noir qu'Emmett ne manqua pas de remarquer.  
- Allons, Bébé! lui dit-il en riant. C'est juste un jeu!  
Carlisle joua à son tour, puis se fut Jasper.  
Jamais le baseball n'avait été aussi amusant! À tour de rôle, les Cullen frappaient la balle et je les regardaient la rattraper, éblouit par cette famille très spéciale!

Soudainement, Alice se figea et toute sa famille se précipita vers elle.  
- Qui a t-il Alice? lui demanda Carlisle  
Alice se mit à respirer rapidement...  
- Des voyageurs... venus du Nord... Ils nous ont entendus jouer et veulent participer...  
Je les vis tous paniquer et m'entourer... Edward vînt près de moi et s'excusa...  
- Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné la dedans Bella... me dit-il  
Jasper regarda sa compagne.  
- Avons nous le temps de mettre Bella en sécurité? demanda Jasper à Alice  
- Non. dit-elle  
Rosalie me regarda alors d'un regard haineux...  
- Et à quoi bon, dit elle. Je la sent jusqu'au bout du terrain.  
Edward défit alors l'élastique qui tenait mes cheveux.  
- Reste près de moi, ne bouge pas, ne parle pas... me dit-il  
C'est là que je les vit... Trois grandes silouettes sortant du brouillard qui couvrait la forêt... Deux hommes, un grand blond et un grand à la peau noir et une femme rousses aux airs sauvages... Ils avaient les yeux rouges...  
Carlisle s'approcha d'eux, un air sympathique au visage.  
- Bonjour! leur dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur notre territoire. Je suis Carlisle et voici ma famille, ma femme Esmée et mes enfants, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella et Edward.  
L'homme à la peau noir parla.  
- Je suis Laurent, voici Victoria et James. Nous sommes désolé d'avoir franchi votre territoire, nous venons de terminer une chasse au Nord et nous vous avons entendus jouer. Nous voulions savoir si nous pouvions nous joindre à vous?  
Toujours aussi convial, Carlisle alla leur serrer la main.  
- Mais bien sûr! dit-il gaiement. Deux de nos joueurs allaient justement nous quitter. Vous pouvez les remplacer.  
La dame, Victoria eût un sourire ravie et tapa dans la main de Laurent joyeusement.  
- Attend de voir mon coup de batte! lui dit-elle joyeusement  
James, l'autre... me regardait étrangement avant de se tourner pour rejoindre les siens.

Le vent souffla alors dans mes cheveux et je le vis stopper et se retourner pour foncer vers moi.  
Tout les Cullen m'entourèrent afin de me protéger. Des grognements sortaient de leurs gorges et j'entendis James parler.  
- Vous nous avez amené un encas? dit-il férocement  
Edward grogna encore plus fort et me serra contre lui.  
Laurent plissa le nez...  
- Un clan qui fraternisent avec les humains... dit-il simplement. Jamais de toutes ma vie je n'est vue pareille chose.  
Carlisle se plaça face à lui, menaçant.  
- Elle est avec nous. dit il maintenant sérieusement. Je vous demanderais de quitter nos terres, immédiatement.  
Laurent acquiesça et pris James par le bras...  
- Très bien, nous partons. Venez tout les deux.  
Les trois vampires partirent...  
Emmett me prit alors dans ses bras et courrut vers sa jeep où il entreprit de m'attacher. Edward monta du côté conducteur et il démarra en trombe. J'avais peur, terriblement peur. Ils étaient partis... Pourquoi les Cullen réagissaient-ils comme ça?! Qui étaient ces gens et que me voulaient-ils?  
En fermant les yeux, j'imaginais encore les yeux rouges du dénommé James qui me fixait avec avidité...

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**La traque **_

Edward conduisait toujours, un regard de frayeur au visage... La panique m'envahissait de plus en plus et j'avais envie de crier et de frapper tout ce qui était à ma portée...  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! lui cri ai-je. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Edward!  
Edward ne répondit pas...  
James... Ce vampire avait décidé de me bouffer!  
- Il veut me tuer pas vrai?! cri ai-je encore. Ce gars veux me tuer!  
J'étais hystérique... Edward osa alors parler...  
- C'est un traqueur, Bella. dit-il doucement mais non sans caché sa peine. Il t'as sentis et a vu combien tu m'étais importante... Il va tout faire pour te retrouver.  
Je paniquais! Je tremblais de frayeur et Edward posa alors une main sur la mienne.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. dit Edward. Il ne t'aura pas, nous partons loin. Jamais je ne le laisserai te faire du mal.  
Partir? Et mon père, mon frère, ma mère et Jacob! Mon seul véritable ami...  
- Non! lui cri ai-je toujours hystérique. Ramène-moi chez moi! Maintenant! Je ne veux pas m'enfuir!  
Edward se mit alors en colère et me parla d'une façon qui me glaça littéralement le sang...  
- Et où crois-tu qu'il ira, hein?! cria t-il. Tu ne peux rien faire pour ton père et ton frère et il n'est pas question que je risque ta vie. Tu restes avec moi!  
Non, non, non! James n'allait pas se pointer chez moi pour tuer ceux que j'aimais!  
- Edward, lui dis-je en me ressaisissant. Je t'en pris! Tu sais combien je t'aime et je sais que tout ce que tu souhaites c'est de me protéger, mais je ne peux pas laisser ma famille à la merci de ce monstre!  
Soudainement, un grand bruit retentit sur le toit de la jeep et je compris que quelqu'un avait sauté dessus!  
- C'est simplement Emmett. dit Edward. James est à notre poursuite et mon frère fait le guet.  
Emmett était donc sur le toit pour nous protéger de James qui nous chassait...

Arrivé à la maison, Edward et moi avions préparé un plan: Je devais dire à Charlie qu'Edward et moi avions rompus et que je quittais la ville pour retourner à Smallville. Il fallait donc que je brise le coeur de mon père... Je descendis de la jeep et vis ma camionnette dans l'entrée. Parfait, j'allais pouvoir m'enfuir avec elle. Edward me rejoignit et nous entrâmes donc en scène lorsque j'eusse passé le pas de la porte.  
- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir! lui cri ai-je  
- Mais Bella... tenta de me raisonner Edward  
Je claquais la porte et vis Charlie accourir.  
- Bella? me dit mon père inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce qu'il t'as fais du mal?  
- Non! dis-je, nerveuse. Ce n'est pas ça! J'en... J'en ai assez! Je rentre chez moi!  
Charlie ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de mes paroles parce qu'il ne bougea pas et me regarda comme si je blaguais...  
- Mais enfin, Bella. C'est ici ta maison!  
J'entrais dans ma chambre, Charlie sur les talons. Je claquai la porte et Papa m'attendis à l'extérieur, me parlant toujours.  
- Bella... me dit Charlie au travers de la porte. Je ne comprends pas! Explique-moi au moins.  
Edward m'avait rejoint dans la chambre et fourrait rapidement dans un sac tous mes vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main. Il me fit signe qu'il m'attendrait dehors et sauta par la fenêtre.  
Je sortis de la chambre et Charlie fonça sur moi.  
- Et où vas-tu? Bella, je t'en pris parle!  
Je devais le faire... Je devais lui briser le coeur afin de lui sauver la vie.  
- Je rentre à Smallville. lui dis-je au bord des larmes. J'en ai assez de ce bled pourris!  
Charlie me prit alors le bras afin de me retenir de passer la porte principal. D'un mouvement brusque, je me dégageais.  
- Tu ne me retiendras pas ici! lui dis-je d'un ton amer. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Maman est partie!  
Charlie devînt raide, livide... Mes paroles venaient de le détruire complètement... Mais je n'avais pas le choix!  
Je sortis dehors et me retourna vers Charlie.  
- Je t'appelle lorsque j'arriverai à Smallville... lui dis-je rapidement  
J'embarquai dans ma camionnette, le visage noyé de larmes silencieuses...

Alors que je roulais rapidement, sous la pluie, je sentis que quelque chose s'accrochait à la portière de ma Chevrolet. C'était Edward. Il ouvrit la porte et me poussa doucement pour que je le laisse conduire.  
Alors que j'allais enfouir mon visage dans mes mains, Edward freina brusquement et un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge, me faisant sursauter. Je levai les yeux vers la route...  
Au beau milieu du chemin se tenait Lois Lane, un air menaçant au visage.  
Je vis Edward serrer les points et appuyer brusquement sur l'accélérateur.  
- Arrête! cri ai-je de peur. Tu vas la tuer!  
Il stoppa net et Lois Lane avança vers nous... Elle lui fit signe de baisser la vitre de la portière, ce qu'il fit, retissant. Je vis un air dégouté apparaître sur son visage et son nez se plisser lorsque Lois passa la tête par la fenêtre.  
- Descend de là maintenant Cullen. lui dit-elle  
- Comme si j'allais écouter une chienne comme toi! lui dit-il haineusement  
Lois éclata d'un rire cynique et me lança un regard moqueur.  
- Bella, tu ne devrais pas approcher les sangsues comme lui... me dit Lois. Viens, je te ramène chez toi.  
Edward se mit alors à émettre un sifflement et Lois émit une sorte de grognement à son tour.  
- Pas question! lui dit Edward. Bella reste avec moi, elle est en danger ici!  
Lois tourna à nouveau les yeux vers moi, inquiète soudainement.  
- La protéger de quoi? demanda t-elle à Edward  
- De James, l'un de mon espèce.  
Je vis Lois devenir folle de rage et tenter d'entrer dans la voiture et Edward l'en empêcher, un air dégouté au visage.  
- Laisse-moi entré sale buveur de de sang! cria t-elle. Je t'interdis d'amener Bella loin d'ici! Je savais que vous étiez dangereux et que l'on ne pouvait pas vous faire confiance! Tu vas tuer Bella!  
Edward ouvrit alors la portière et en sortit, empoignant Lois à la gorge...  
- Sale clébard, lui murmura t-il en sifflant, tu vas me laisser passer où je te jure que je vais te déchiqueter en milliers de petits morceaux ton petits corps de bête poilu...  
Pourquoi parlait-il de Lois comme ça? Comme si elle était un monstre... Je devais réagir, il allait la tuer!  
- Edward! lui dis-je paniqué. Lâche-la! Lâche-la!  
Edward m'obéit aussitôt et revînt dans la voiture à mes côtés...  
- Lois, lui dis-je. Tu dois me laisser partir. Je n'est pas le choix!  
Lois se dirigea alors vers nous et monta à l'arrière du véhicule.  
- J'ai promis à Clark que je veillerais sur sa soeur. me dit-elle. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse seule avec une bande de chauve-souris!  
Edward lui jeta un regard haineux que Lois ignora...  
- Où allons-nous alors? me demanda t-elle  
- Chez Edward, lui dis-je. Au fait Lois, comment as-tu fais pour savoir où nous nous trouvions?  
Elle plissa le nez et jeta un regard dégouté à Edward.  
- Tu savais que ton vampire puait énormément? J'étais près de chez toi quand je tes vue sortir de ta maison en furie... J'ai sentis... Cullen... J'ai su qu'il était avec toi et il n'était pas question que tu parte seule avec lui.  
Je vis Edward qui fixait toujours la route, inquiet.

Arrivé chez les Cullen, nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la porte. Edward se retourna alors vers Lois.  
- Toi, lui dit-il, tu restes dehors!  
Lois grogna, mais lui obéit... Je vis bien que la présence de vampires ne l'enchantait guère.  
Nous entrâmes donc dans la maison et Carlisle se dirigea vers nous... Laurent à ses côtés.  
Edward se plaça instinctivement devant moi et grogna férocement.  
Carlisle leva la main pour le calmer.  
- Edward, lui dit son père. Laurent est venu ici pour nous prévenir du danger...  
Laurent me lança un regard noir et fixa Edward.  
- James est près à tout pour arriver à ses fins. dit Laurent. Il ne lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas attrapé sa proie...  
Il me regarda alors et me détailla de haut en bas... Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Edward et Carlisle.  
- Ne sous-estimez pas Victoria... continua t-il. Elle serait prête à tout pour James.  
Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie mais stoppa net, se retournant paniqué vers nous.  
- Un loup garou! Ici! cria t-il. Des humains et maintenant des Loups!  
Je vis maintenant Carlisle devenir inquiet à son tour alors que Laurent quittait la demeure rapidement, apeuré. Carlisle nous regarda tour à tour.  
- Edward, dit-il à son fils, un Quileute t'aurais t-il suivit jusqu'ici?  
Edward grogna de mécontentement...  
- Il s'agit d'une femelle... Elle n'est pas dangereuse, juste un peu trop envahissante... Elle attend à l'extérieur. Elle voulait juste protéger Bella et nous a suivit...  
Un sourire illumina alors le visage de Carlisle...  
- Elle pourrait nous être bien utile alors... murmura t-il d'un sourire mystérieux

Tout les Cullen étaient maintenant réunis autour de moi et préparaient mon évasion de Forks. Lois patientait toujours dehors, Rosalie ayant refusé de la voir entrer à l'intérieur de la maison.  
Le fait d'apprendre que Lois avait l'habileté de se transformer en loup m'avait causé un choc énorme! D'abords, des vampires et maintenant, des loups garous! Il ne manquait plus que les petits lutins et Harry Potter!  
J'avais encore peur... je devais quitter la ville dans les minutes qui suivait et Carlisle avait eût l'idée de m'envoyer avec Alice et Jasper à Smallville, Lois avec nous afin de masquer mon odeur par la sienne. Rosalie, qui porterait mes vêtements sur elle pour donner une fausse piste à James, Edward et Carlisle prendraient la direction des bois, vers le Nord, pour l'éloigné le plus possible de Forks tandis qu'Emmett et Esmée, elle aussi portant mes vêtements, prendraient ma camionnette pour partir vers l'Ouest, en Californie, au cas où James déciderait de suivre mon véhicule.

J'étais assise silencieusement dans la voiture de sport noir d'Alice... nerveuse. Edward vînt alors vers moi et se pencha sur moi...  
- Sois prudente, me murmura t-il. Ne t'éloigne pas d'Alice et Jasper et assure toi que... Que Lo... Que Lois soit toujours prêt de toi.  
Il m'embrassa alors le front de ses douces lèvres glacées...  
- Je t'aime, Edward... lui dit-je tristement  
- Je t'aime aussi...  
La Chevrolet et la magnifique voiture noire démarrèrent alors et filèrent à toutes vitesse sous le ciel noir de Forks...

Lois était près de moi et me serrait la main. Je savais que bien que la présence de vampires près d'elle l'importunait autant qu'eux pouvait l'être par elle... Nous étions silencieux et roulions rapidement vers le Kansas... Le voyage prendrait près de 14 heures...

Nous arrivâmes finalement à Smallvile plus rapidement que ce que j'avais prévue. Le ciel était ensoleillé à notre arrivée et je voyais mes amis complètement perdus dans ma petite ville.  
- Tourne à gauche. dis-je à Jasper. Tu vas voir près du Talon, il y a un motel.  
Nous descendîmes donc de la voiture et Alice me souria de toutes ses dents.  
- Tu es en sécurité ici. me dit-elle. Nous l'avons bluffé!  
Jasper éclata de rire, à mon grand étonnement.  
- Et si vous alliez manger un morceau? nous dit-il à Lois et moi  
Lois lui lança un regard noir... Elle n'aimait vraiment pas les vampires, dit donc!  
Nous entrâmes dans le Talon et heureusement, Lana Lang ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui!

J'étais nerveuse, j'avais terriblement peur pour Edward et sa famille, qui tentaient par tout les moyens de me protéger de ce fou... Si quelque chose leurs arrivaient, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie...

Après avoir mangé, nous retournâmes donc à la chambre de motel que nous avions loué...  
Pendant qu'Alice et son compagnon bavardaient entre eux, Lois me regardait...  
- Jamais je n'aurais pensé devoir faire affaire avec des vampires un jour... dit-elle moqueusement  
- Je n'aurais jamais crue... lui dis-je. Que ces histoires de Quileutes étaient vraies...  
Lois éclata de rire.  
- Les légendes sont plus réelles qu'elles nous semblent l'être parfois... Et disons que nous ne savions pas que nous pouvions nous transformer avant toutes cette hitoire avec les Cullen...  
- Nous? lui dis-je. Il y en a d'autres?  
Lois parut devenir mal à l'aise...  
- Ouais... dit-elle. En quelque sorte... Jacob en est un et d'autres gars de la réserve aussi. Mais jamais auparavant nos traits lupins n'avaient fais surface, seulement depuis que le jeune Cullen s'est entiché de toi... Disons qu'on a pressentit le danger!  
- Il n'y a aucun danger, Lois... lui dis-je sérieusement  
Elle se contenta de secouer la tête quand tout à coup, Alice sursauta et se mit à trembler.  
Jasper se précipita sur elle, la prit et la fit asseoir sur une chaise.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?! cria Lois  
- Elle a une vision! dit Jasper, paniqué  
Alice se mit alors à parler...  
- du papier... du papier...  
Jasper se précipita dans un tiroir et en tira un crayon et une feuille blanche qu'il plaça dans les mains d'Alice.  
Elle se mit alors à dessiner... Rapidement...  
Une grande pièce... Des miroirs partout... Une arche au plafond... Des rubans...  
Je connaissais cet endroit...  
- Le studio de dance de Madame Fordman! dis-je en regardant le dessin d'Alice  
- Tu connais cet endroit? me demanda Jasper  
- Oui... J'y ai suivis des cours de dance plus jeune. Deborah Fordman, la mère de l'un des copains de mon frère, Withney, en est la propriétaire...  
Alice sembla se calmer et Jasper lui prit les mains doucement alors que Lois et moi nous rapprochions d'elle.  
- Qu'as-tu vus ma chérie? demanda Jasper à Alice  
Alice sembla sortir de la transe qui l'avait envahit...  
- Je voyais cette salle... dit-elle en pointant son dessin. Et du feu, partout...  
Jasper me rassura d'un regard... Lois regarda l'heure... Il était tard maintenant...  
- Je vais chercher de quoi manger. dit-elle en nous quittant  
Mon téléphone sonna alors... Jasper et Alice sursautèrent... Je regardais le numéro... Ma mère!  
- C'est ma mère! leur dis-je. Charlie as du la prévenir... Je peux répondre, pour la rassurer?  
Jasper hésita mais me fit un signe de tête positif.  
_Je répondis...__  
__- Bella? Bella? Mais que fais-tu?_ disait la voix de Renée  
- Maman... Ça va...  
_- Bella? Bella?_  
- Maman? Je te dis que...  
_- Bonjour, Bella... une voix froide parla alors_  
James!  
_- Ne crie pas, Bella... Je pourrais bien la faire souffrir au sinon... _  
Maman! Oh non! Il l'avait capturé! Mais comment! Elle devait être en Europe!  
_- Dit, Oui Maman, si tu souhaites la sauver..._  
- Oui Maman.  
_- Bien, bonne fille... Maintenant dit Oui Maman si les Cullen sont avec toi..._  
- Oui Maman...  
Ma voix tremblait... je devait me retenir! M amère allait mourir!  
_- Maintenant, dit Très bien, si tu connais le petit salon de dance: Debbie's Boogie..._  
- Très bien...  
_- Ok, alors rejoins moi dans trente minutes à cet endroit, je serai si tu es venue seule... Dit aurevoir Maman, je t'aime..._  
- Aurevoir Maman, je t'aime.  
Je racrochai... tremblant de rage et de peine... Je devais sauver ma mère!  
- Ça va, Bella? me demanda Jasper  
- Oui, oui, lui dis-je. Elle était juste très inquiète... Ça vous dérange si je vais aux toilettes?  
Ils me laissèrent y aller, continuant de parler entre eux...

J'avais remarqué une petite fenêtre... Assez grande pour que je puisse y passer.  
J'escaladais le siège de toilette et entrepris de sortir sans faire de bruit, ce que je réussis sans difficultés.  
Dehors, je me mis à courir vers la rue, cherchant un taxi des yeux... Il y en avait un, juste devant le Talon!  
- Vous pouvez m'amener au Debbie's Boogie? lui demandai-je  
- C'est à l'autre bout de la ville, pas vrai? me dit-il  
- Ouais, c'est ça!  
Il se mit en route et j'espérais de tout coeur avoir le temps de sauver ma mère avant de voir resurgir Alice, Jasper et Lois.

Devant le Debbie's Boogie, l'endroit que je détestais le plus après Smallville High, j'hésitais à entrer... J'avais peur... Et s'il avait déjà tué Renée? Par ma faute...  
Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigea vers la porte, qui n'était pas barré...  
Je la poussais et entrai dans l'endroit de mes cauchemars... Là où on m'avait autrefois obligé à suivre des cours de dance....  
- Bella, Bella? disait la voix de Renée  
Elle était là, en vie!  
- Maman! Je suis là, je suis venue te sauver!  
En courant, je me dirigeais vers le bruit qui venait d'un placard...  
- Tu dances si bien ma chérie... Tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte! disait Renée  
Quoi... Mais...  
Je poussais la porte et vis un téléviseur qui projetait un film de ma mère et moi, dans cet endroit... Alors que j'avais six ans...  
- J'ai pris plaisir à regarder tous vos petits films de famille... dit une voix derrière moi. Désole de t'avoir fait croire que Maman Renée était avec nous...  
Je me retournais et vit James qui me souriait méchamment...  
- Je croyais que ça aurait plus excitant comme petit jeu... dit-il d'un air triste. Je croyais qu'Edward aurait été un peu plus créatif... mais je me suis trompé! Tu es tombé dans mon piège bien trop facilement...  
Je ne pouvais pas parler... J'étais pétrifié par la peur... James allait me tuer... Il allais boire mon sang...  
Il tenait une caméra à la main... Ma caméra, celle que j'avais laissé dans notre maison de Smallville.  
- J'ai eût l'idée de faire un petit film souvenir pour Edward... dit-il en riant. Juste pour voir comment il réagirait en voyant sa petite humaine se faire démembrer!  
Il éclata alors de rire et s'approcha de moi... Une rage noire m'envahit.  
- Edward n'entrera jamais dans ton petit jeu! cri ai-je. Sale monstre!  
Puis je lui crachai au visage. Il me regarda de ses yeux rouge sang, enragé.  
Il me prit par le coup et me balança à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Une vive douleur à la tête m'envahit... Je passais une main dans mes cheveux... Du sang... Ma tête tournait... J'avais mal...

Je savais que j'allais mourir... Et je mis alors à penser à ma vie... Cela me réconfortait, en quelque sorte...  
Elle s'était toujours résumée à une chose: Protéger ceux-que j'aimais.  
J'imagine alors que de mourir pour une personne que j'aime n'est pas si dramatique, c'est même la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on puisse donner.  
Mais quand je le regarde...  
Ces yeux... Ils sont froid... affamés... ils veulent me faire souffrir...  
Mais je vais tout affronter... pour eux...  
Charlie... Clark... Renée... Chloé… Jacob...  
Pour lui...  
Je suis prête!  
- Va-y! cri ai-je. Tue-moi!  
Il éclata de rire et braqua à nouveau la caméra sur moi.  
- Pas maintenant! On commence à s'amuser!  
Il mit alors son pied sur ma jambe et appuya dessus d'un coup sec, de toutes ses forces...  
Le crac qui résonna dans mes oreilles ne fut rien comparé à la douleur qui venait de m'envahir. Un cri de douleur m'échappa, puis un autre... Il ria de plus belle et prit ma main dans la sienne... Il mordit à pleine dent la chair de ma paume, m'arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur, et déclenchant un feu dans tout mon corps!  
Je vis alors James reculer de peur et un gros loup de couleur sable s'approcher de lui en grognant... Puis, je vis une ombre surgir de nulle part et empoigner mon assaillant à la gorge... Edward!  
J'avais de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts... J'avais trop mal... Tout mes muscles bouillaient! Ma peau voulait fondre... Je voulais mourir, maintenant!  
Une main saisit alors la mienne et une voix douce retentit à mes oreilles... Carlisle...  
- Alice, ne t'approche pas trop, elle saigne... dit la voix lointaine de Carlisle. Donne-moi un bout de tissu que je stoppe l'hémorragie de sa jambe.  
Carlisle prit alors ma main et je l'entendis soupirer.  
Des cris retentirent alors... Une bataille avait éclaté. Puis je sentis sa présence près de moi... Edward...  
- Edward, tu dois choisir. Dit Carlisle à son fils. Souhaites-tu qu'elle devienne l'une des nôtres?  
- Est-ce qu'elle peut être sauvée? dit Edward  
- Oui, dit Carlisle. Tu pourrais sucer le venin, mais je ne garantis rien, Edward. Cela pourrait aussi bien la tuer. Tu dois choisir.  
Il y eût un moment d'hésitation qui me sembla duré une éternité...  
- Non... murmura Edward. Je veux qu'elle vive...  
Puis je sentis sa bouche se coller à ma main et mon corps se mit à bouillir encore plus. Mais que me faisait-il?! Il était accrocher à moi et je sentais une succion sur ma main... Puis le feu s'éteignit peu à peu... Mes muscles semblèrent se refroidirent doucement...  
- Edward! Cria Carlisle. Lâche! Tu vas la tuer! Tu peux résister, je sais que tu en es capable!  
Puis, tout devînt noir...

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ces chapitres vous ont plu! =D

Parlant de vampire et de sang, hier, j'ai fais mon premier don de sang!!!! J'en suis vraiment fière!!! (Même si au début, j'étais énormément stressé!)

Merci à tous!


End file.
